Glee:New Directions Forever (Season 1) SYOC
by angierae101
Summary: (AU Story) The Applications are on my profile.(SYOC:Closed).I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Rated T for cursing,violence,child abuse,teen sex,rape,teen pregnacy,alcohol use,self-harm,and suicide attemps.DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE!All rights go to Ryan Murrphy,Brad Falchuk,Ian Brennan,The Writers Of Glee and Fox.
1. Preview

**4 years ago...**

* * *

(Setting:Outside of Mckinnley High,Year:2015)

(A car pull up at the school,& 21 year old Rachel Berry steps out & walks in the school)

(Setting:The Choir Room)

(22 year old,Finn Hudson is congradulating his Glee Club for took Will Shuester's place as choir director (and he is an English Teacher) after he is very happy being a teacher,& he doesn't feel like a Lima Loser Rachel walks in the room & smiles at Fimm

Rachel:Hey.

Finna:Rachel!

(He runs up to her spins her around,& then he kisses her infront of everyone

Ryder & Jake:Ewww...

Finn:What are you doing here?

Rachel:I'm home.

(Year:2019,Setting:The Hudson's ,now 25,is waking up her husband Finn,now 26)

Rachel:Finn,Finn, Up!

(Finn gets up & yawns)

Finn:Ok,I'm up,honey.

(Then he kiss Rachel's forehead)

Rachel:Good,cause it's the first day of school & we don't wanna be late.

(Setting:The Hudson's Dinning Room)

(Finn & Rachel are having breakfest)

Finn:Hey,do you think anyone is going to join Glee Club this has been pretty empty ever since Marely,Ryder,Kitty,Unique,& Jake graduated.

Rachel:Honey,people will join Glee Club,trust me.

Finn:Well,I hope so,cause Figgins is going to shut it down this year if nobody joins.

't Stop Beliven' Finn,Don't Stop.

* * *

**Ok,guys.I hope you like my little the applications are on my profile,so check it out.**


	2. Cast List

**Hey guys. I the cast list is finally out & here it is (I also got wikia users to send in some applications too):**

**New Directions:**

*Finn Hudson

Age:26

Gender:Male

Occupation: English Teacher, Glee Club Director

Portrayer: Cory Monteith

*Rachel Hudson (nee. Berry)

Age:25

Gender:Female

Occupation: Co-Glee Club Director

Portrayer: Lea Michele

*Annabelle May "Anna" Valentine

Nickname: Anna ,Annie

Age:15

Gender:Female

Grade: Freshman

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: Filipino-American

Sexuality:Straight

Religion:Catholic

Personality: Anna is a very shy girl,that wants to be is very sensative so bullies see her as an easy target to pick is very sweet & intelligent.

Family: Megan "Meg" Valentine (older sister),Unnamed Mother (Deceased),Unnamed Father (Deceased)

History: Anna was born in New York City,to a Filipino woman & an American man,she also has a sister named Megan but everyone calls her time when she was a kid,her parents took to see a show called Funny Girl (and that was when Rachel was on broadway at that time),ever since then she wanted to be on broadway, she tired singing infront of people but she almost threw her dad got a job in Lima,Ohio & they had to move there,a week after she turned 14,Anna's parents died in a car accident,now Meg & her are struggling to live on their own.

Audition Song: "Battlefield" By Lea Michele

Portrayer: Stella Hudgens, Ariana Grande (Singing Voice)

Creator: angierae101 (Moi)

*Jamie Fiona Lewis

Age:16

Gender:Female

Grade:Sophemore

Sexuality:Straight,Later Lesbian(Closted)

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race:American

Religion:Christianity

Personality/History: Jamie is like the typical mean girl sterotype. She makes fun of people & insult them to ruin their is only like this because her dad abuses her.

Family: Ian Lewis (Father, Portrayer: James Franco)

Other Club/Sports Teams:Cheerios

Audition Song:"I'm Okay" By Cristina Aguleria

Portrayer: Sasha Pieterse, Lucy Hale (Singing Voice)

Creator: angierae101 (Moi)

* Karen Smith

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: American

Religion: Atheist

Gender: Female

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Nicknames: Ms. Smith, the worst bitch ever on earth

Personality(Be Descriptive): She is type of the "Top of the world" and mean girl. She really likes making fun of everybody and make them have a bad moment. Also she is really in top of the world as she is the Queen Bee and Head Cheerleader, as well as being pretty and rich. She is also really dumb. She doesn't do really good at school, but she doesn't care, since she is little daddy's girl and gets whatever she wants whenever she wants. But as the mean girl she is, she also has a nice side. She is really funny, and is really outgoing. She doesn't let someone else hurt her friends, and even less her boyfriend. And as the typical popular head cheerleader, she dates a hot football player. She really loves him, and whenever she is with him she looks really sweet. She also loves singing and wants to join the Glee club, even that she thinks they are losers, but she doesn't care. She is really talented, and wants to show that to the world.

Family: Jennifer Smith ( her mother ): She is 39 years old and was born in France. She is also is really pretty, and when she was at school she used to be the mean bitch and the most popular girl there. Everybody loves her. She works as a fashion designer and earns lot of money. Everybody says she looks like Michelle Pfeiffer. She is really mean and feels she is the best. She is really fashionable.

James Smith ( her father ): He is 40 years old, he was born in the US. He was also a really popular guy at school, actually he was the Quarterback. Right now he works in a very successful place, and earns lots of money. He is a real gentleman, and everybody who knows him, loves him.

Brittany Smith ( her elder sister ): She is 19 years old. She studies in Harvard. At school she was really intelligent but also popular. Until now, everybody remembers about her. As well as being at college, she is a part time model. She looks like Candice Swanepoel, Victoria's Secret Model. She is really nice and funny, but gets really mean whenever she needs.

History: She was born there in Ohio. She doesn't like it much, but she is pretty happy living there, because she has a really cute boyfriend and lots of friends. She never had had a hard life. She always had whatever she wants, whenever she wants. But she never actually had a really good relationship with her mother. They always argue, and they seriously hate each other. With her sister, it's close to that. Even that Brittany might be really nice, they always argue. Even when they call each other, they finish arguing. Once she became alcoholic, and got fatter. That made her sad, but she didn't stop drinking. Her boyfriend and her friends helped her to stop, but then as she was fat and they didn't let her still be on the cheerleading squad, she became bulimic. She almost died, but stopped and is still alive.

Other Clubs/Sports Team: Cheerios

Audtion Song:"Baby One More Time" By Britney Spears

Portrayer: Candice Accola, Taylor Swift & Brittany Spears (Singing Voice)

Creator:It'sBritneyBitchxoxo(via Wikia)

* Jonathan Mayer

Age**:** 16

Gender**:** Male

Grade:Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): Johnny, John, Jo Jo, Mayer, JoMa etc.

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: German

Religion: evangelic

Personality: Jonathan is a typical womanizer, funny, extroverted, charming, confident and cocky. He always knows what to say to get what he wants. He is preety smart so his grades are ok. When it comes to school or his room he is preety reliable, tidy and hates mess. He cant be faithfull to his girlfriends because he thinks love is a game and he is a bad loser so he wants to win the best price he can get. He is also very impatient with annoying people.

Family: His father, Stephan, is an auther he writes whodunits. He is very kind and friendly and like Jonathan hates mess. He has an awsome relationship with Jonathan, they are more like friends than father and son. His celebrity-look-a-like is **Ian Harding**. **Mother:** His mother, Doris, is a typicall housewive and mother. She knows her two boys very well and is very kind. She always wants the best for her son and is very protective. Unlike her husband she is not ok with the way Jonathan treats his partners. Her celebrety-look-a-like is **Teri Hatcher**.

History: Jonathan was born in Germany. He always loved the arts and he got drawing, dancing, singing and violin lessons when he was about 6 years old. His childhood was very happy. He got his first girlfiend when he was about 13 years old and he realised his charming character and tried to get as many girls as possible. When he was 15 he had his first sex and loved it and wantet more. His parents decidet to move to the USA because his father needed more inspiration for his books and for Jonathan its a whole new game

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Art Club "Hey you Beautiful" by Olly Murs

Audition Song:

Portrayer: Greg Sulkin,Olly Muers (Singing Voice)

Creator:Nightbirdfatale(via Wikia)

*Ashlyn Carlita Fallon  
Age: 15  
Gender: female  
Grade: Freshman  
Sexuality: bi-curious (finds out she is lesbian)  
Nationality: white

Nickname: Ash

Religion: she isn't sure

Personality: She will not tolerate prejudice of any kind. She isn't your stereotypical jock, she cares what others feel and cares about things other that soccer.

History: her father was rich so she was living it large then he left her and them all broken an and poor but her mom makes a decent amour and here they are now.

Family: she only has her mother, the rest left when she was 8, her mom is short with dark hair and brown eyes looks like Gennifer Goodwin

Other clubs and teams: plays soccer and eventually Cheerios

Auditon Song: "Jesus Take The Wheel" By Carrie Underwood

Potrayer: Elizabeth Gillies,Leona Lewis (Singing Voice)

Creator: .3382

* Matthew "Matt" Williams (Karen's Boyfriend)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): Matt, Will, Mr. Smith, Biggest Bully of the School

Religion: Catholic

Personality: Matt is really mean. He is the type of the bully. Everybody thinks he is really cool but also dangerous, he has all the football team on his side, so it's not really cool for some people. He is really competitive. He is just a football player, but wants to be the quarterback, but as Finn is that, he can't. He wants to fight for it, as he wants to be the coolest guy of the school. He is really funny too, everybody around him has a lot of fun. He is also a really caring guy, as he has a girlfriend, he takes care of her a lot.

Family: Rachel Williams ( his mother ): She is 28 years old. She has a really good personality and everybody loves her because of how caring she is. She works as a really successful lawyer. She looks like Kendra from the House of the Playboy girls.

Frederick Williams ( his father ): He is 48 years old. She is really good looking and has really good personality. He works as a really successful lawyer as well as his wife. He looks like George Clooney.

Nick Williams ( his younger brother ): He has only 10 years old. But he has a really good personality. He finds Matt as his role model. He doesn't exactly look like any celebrity. But he is blonde and has light blue eyes like his brother.

History: When he was already 13 years old, he always heard her parents argue. But once, his mother went to a "trip" in reality, he went to her mother's house, in San Francisco. He asked his father if he could stay in a friend's house. But then they argued and he came back home. He started asking for his father but no one answered. He went to his bedroom, but then started hearing strange noises. He went to see, and saw his father in the bed with another woman, that being Rachel. He got really sad, but his father still regrets nothing. His parents got divorced, but seeing that kind of destroyed him. He is scared of telling people that and that's like a vulnerability to him.

Audition Song(Don't answer this if your character is not apart of New Directions): "Hey Soul Sister"

Other Clubs/Sports Team: Football

Portrayer: Zach Roerig,Justin Timberlake (Singing Voice)

Creator:It'sBritneyBitch (via Wiki)

* Audrianna Sydney Ross

Age(15-17): 15

Gender: Female

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Freshman

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): Audrey, Ade, Ri-Ri

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: American/ Caucasian

Religion: Christian

Personality: Audrianna isn't very intelligent but has a lot of confidence in herself. She is very friendly, bubbly, compassionate, empathetic, caring, fierce and loyal. She is very perky and energetic. Although a bit self-centered, Audrianna always has the best intentions at heart. She can be a bit rebellious at times. Audrianna is very original and creative, with a gift for compositions and is pretty much a prodigy when it comes to playing the piano. She's very outgoing and is always speaking her mind. She is very easygoing and is a fashionista. She is very determined and is able to read people good just by how they act.

Family: Andrea Ross: Andrea was Audrianna's mother. Andrea was 39 when she died and now will be 46 years old. Andrea was a lawyer. Celebrity Look-a-like: Beth Littleford. Andrea and Audrianna were very close and hardly ever argue.

Victor Ross: Victor was Audrianna's father. Victor died at 43 and will now be 50 years old. Victor was a graphic designer. Celebrity Look-a-like: Eric Allan Kramer. Victor and Audrianna were the closest. Audrianna was a daddy's girl.

Danielle Ross: Danielle is Audrianna's sister. Danielle is 27 years old. She is a police officer. Celebrity Look-a-like: Amanda Seyfried. Audrianna sees Danielle as a mother figure and the two argue a lot but love each other.

Stephanie Ross: Stephanie is Audrianna's sister. Stephanie is 21 years old. She works at Target as the Assistant Manager. Celebrity Look-a-like: Blake Lively. Stephanie and Audrianna argue a lot like regular sisters but they both talk and spend time together.

Jackson Jennings: Jackson is Audrianna's brother-in-law. Jackson is 30 years old. He is a college professor. Celebrity Look-a-like: Ashton Kutcher. Jackson and Audrianna don't really hang out that much but they both talk to each other.

Isaac Jennings: Isaac is Audrianna's nephew. Isaac is 16 months old and is Danielle and Jackson's son. Celebrity Look-a-like: Logan Moreau. Audrianna and Isacc love each other very much. Audrianna always babysits Isaac.

History: Audrianna was born in Hollywood, California to a lawyer and a graphic designer. When born, Audrianna had two older sisters named Danielle and Stephanie. Her parents were both hard workers and Audrianna's oldest sister, Danielle, raised Audrianna along with Stephanie. When Audrianna was 7, her parents were killed in a car accident. Audrianna was brokenhearted by the news. She was pretty much a nerd as a child. When she was 9, Audrianna and her sisters moved to North Carolina with Danielle's boyfriend. There, she tried to change her image as a nerd and learned to be a fashionista watching fashion shows.

Other Clubs/Sports Team: Cheerios, Prom Committee and Yearbook

Audition Song:1+1 by Beyonce

Portrayer: Dove Cameron

Creator:BabyGleeFan11 (via )

* James Darren McMahn

Age(15-17): 16

Gender: Male

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Sophomore

Sexuality: Gay, bit sort of outspoken. He is confident in himself- at least, he appears to be.

Nickname(s): Jay

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: England

Religion: Catholic

Personality(Be Descriptive): James is an interesting case, in that James is practically two different people. Outwardly, he is loud, easily amused, and extremely excitable. An actor and proud of it, James is theatrical in everything that he does (the caf is out of Dr. Pepper? Time to stage a dramatic death in the middle of the lunch line). He constantly has an excited smile on his face, and seems to go through life like a puppy. EVERYTHING can make him excited; cute dogs, new friends, a nice compliment. He conducts himself with a thick layer of attitude, sass and snark. In short, people see him as confident and collected, and he's friends with the other glee and theater kids. Inwardly, however, is another story. For most of his life, James has struggled with anxiety. He hides it well, not wanting to seem weak. In this way, James is prone to anxiety attacks: the dramatic reactions he has to everything are partially to be funny, and partially REAL- a change in routine, an insult, anything like that can throw his day out of whack. When he has an anxiety attack, he'll call in sick from school. No one really knows about this other side of James- except maybe one or two close friends. He can get competitive and jealous easily. He is stubborn as a mule.

Family(Tell me their personalities,relationships with your OC,& celebrity look-a-like): James was adopted at age four, by a very nice pair of Latino parents who couldn't conceive. Before this he had grown up in foster care, contributing to his later anxiety. However, he gets along very well with his parents. His mother Pilar Gonzalez (age 45) is his confidante, and she calls him "mijo.", she works as a nurse (CLAL Sophia Vergara); His father Herman Gonzalez (Age 50) is a little more distant, but is still very understanding of his son, he works as an accountant (CLAL Gilles Lellouche)

History: He was born in London, abandoned at infancy at a police station. The malnourishment he was experiencing made them guess his mother was homeless at the time. While initially very quiet he blossomed after being adopted at age four and moving to America he became an attention hog. He participated in musical theater, and will reminisce fondly over his first ever role: "Stableman #2." His anxiety began as a very major part of his life; he had severe separation issues, and even now fears being abandoned. Being brought up within a Latino family means he speaks fluent Spanish, despite being white as snow. He realized his sexuality at a young age, and never really had to come out; it was sort of unspoken

Other Clubs/Sports Team: Theater, usually outside of school at local theaters. He's on the soccer team as well, on Varsity as a charger.

Audition Song: Little Things by One Direction

Portrayer:Hunter Hayes,Niall Horan (Singing Voice)

Creator: JC Robinson (via )

* Maximillion Allan "Max" McMahn (James's brother)

Age(15-17): 17

Gender: Male

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Junior

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): Maxx (people usually call him this), Maxxi, McMahn, Max with a double X

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: American

Religion: Catholic

Personality:Maxx is described as a patient and loyal friend by everyone. Maxx gets jealous quite easily. He is very self-confident and competitive. He keeps his emotion bottle up. He is very loyal and will do whatever it takes to protect his friends, family and anyone else he cares for. Maxx is described kind, caring, empathetic, compassionate, loving, affectionate, heroic, noble, selfless, brave, intelligent, protective, and loyal. When Maxx is at his best, he is extremely caring, loving, helpful, understanding, selfless, empathetic, and compassionate. He does not like to see others suffering or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. Maxx likes to give advice, help people, and comfort others who need comforting and support. Maxx is always willing to lend a helping hand when it is needed most and he will put the needs of others before his own. He is always willing to save people, especially those who need saving the most at a particular time. He is the kind of person who tries to protect and save everyone at the same time. Maxx is also highly honorable, noble, brave, courageous, altruistic, and selfless, especially when it comes to the people he loves and cares about. Maxx is charismatic, charming, passionate and deeply romantic and because of this, he is highly magnetic to and popular with girls. He has a very selfless, idealistic approach to love. Maxx is known to be respectful, polite, courteous, and chivalrous towards girls. He's very sarcastic and funny. He's emotions can change very quickly. He's emotionally fragile and loves recklessly and blindly. He's somewhat naive and gullible and always tries to believe the best in people. People usually takes advantage of Maxx kindest and trust. When he's the one in need no one is there to help him.

History: He's originally from Huntsville. He was adopted when he was 3. His parents died in a car accident when he's was 2 and spent a year in foster care before being adopted. Before he was adopted by Herman and Pilar he lived in a foster home where both the foster parents was abusive. They left him alone for long periods of time and hardly fed him. He almost died from starvation before the State took him away. He had a hard time adjusting living with Pilar and Herman and was had a really sheltered personality. As the years past he became more open and is the way he is now. He started playing little league football since he was 5 and he was natural and already a star at it. He's the Quarterback of the varsity football team this year.

Other Clubs/Sports Team: Football, Baseball, Basketball, and later on the New Directions

Portrayer: Chris Brochu, Hunter Hayes (singing voice)

Creator:JC Robinson (via )

* Eloise Amanda "Ellie" Summers

Gender: Female

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Junior

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): Ellie, Lou, Mandy

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: British/White

Religion: Catholic

Personality(Be Descriptive): She is a very cheerful person but is very secretive, so much so that even her close friends don't know much about her. She loves to make people laugh- she has an amazing sense of humour. Whilst she is very shy, she doesn't take crap from anyone and always stands up for herself. She is also a very loyal friend. She hates it when people stare at her chair and she won't let anyone define her by her disability. She is very self conscious due to her chair and her scars.

Family(Tell me their personalities,relationships with your OC,& celebrity look-a-like): Honey Marie Collins is very artistic, quite thoughtful and intelligent but she doesn't really like sports. She is as her name suggests a very sweet person and is usually very happy and smiling. She loves to make people laugh and is very good at impressions. she is 20 years old and was put up for adoption as Ellie's parents were very young when they had her. She studies Art at the University of London. When they meet they get on very well due to their mutual interest in Art. Her celeb look a like is Taylor Swift. Tamsyn is a vain, selfish girl who can be incredibly mean to people. She's not all bad as she is underneath it all quite a caring person but she puts on this brash, rude persona for school so that no one can ever bully her. She's one of those people who thinks she always has to be right and gets annoyed when she isn't. She's the least creative of the Summers family but she's incredibly clever and wants to go to medical school next year. She is 18 and in her senior year. She doesn't get on well with Ellie as she blames her for their mother and sister's celebrity look a like is Jennifer Lawrence (dark haired not blonde). Katy is like Ellie a creative person but her creativity is in writing rather than drawing and painting. Katy is very persuasive and she's the only one who doesn't pity Ellie's chair- in fact she's been trying to get her to stop moping for the past two years. Katy and Ellie get along best out of her siblings. Katy looks like Hayden Paniettiere. Katy is 16 and in her sophomore year. Leanne is an incredible dancer like Ellie once was. She's a very cheeky, playful person who loves to play pranks on her sisters. She's very confident and often quite outspoken because she's not very tactful. She and Ellie don't get along that well because Ellie used to love dancing before her accident and Leanne reminds her of what she lost. She is 14 and in her freshman year. She looks like Miley Cyrus (from her Hannah Montana years not now). Her sister Cassandra "Cassie" Hannah Summers is incredibly hyperactive and everything she does is at 100 miles an hour. She loves sports more than anything. She and Ellie get along okay but they don't have much in common since Ellie was never sporty. She looks like a younger version of Clemence Poesy. She is 12 years old. Ellie's dad James is your classic geek who loves computers but isn't so good with people. He buries himself is in his work to avoid dealing with family issues. He looks like Robert Pattinson. Her stepmother Lauren before she got her current job was a model and still acts like one- she's incredibly skinny and always dieting, she's mean to her stepdaughters and she is obsessive about her appearance. She can't take a joke and is incredibly high maintenance. She looks like Miranda Kerr. She doesn't get along with any of her stepsisters are Kerry Lauren James and Alice Madison James-their celeb look-a-likes are Liliana Mumy and Morgan York, they are twin 15 year olds.

History: Ellie was born in London along with her other biological sisters and still has a british accent (as does all of her biological family aside from her half sisters who only just speak complete sentences). Two years ago Ellie was in a car accident with her mother and youngest sister. Their car was involved in a three way collision and Ellie was paralyzed from the waist down and left in a wheelchair (with no hope of getting out) and her mum and sister died which really upset Ellie because she was really close to her mum. After the accident her dad get a new job and they relocated to New York. Ellie still has to see a therapist because she began cutting herself after her mum and sister died. She refuses to drive in or get into anyone else's car because she's too scared. Her dad remarried relatively soon after and Ellie found it hard to deal with-she still doesn't talk to him.

Other Clubs/Sports Team: Art Club

Audition Song: Clown-Emeli Sande

Portrayer: Leighton Meester, Emeli Sande (Singing Voice)

Creator:IloveheartlandX (via Fanfiction)

* Zena McKenzie

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): Zee, Ziggy, Zigster, Zig-Zag

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: Black American

Religion: None

Personality:Zena is a very good-spirited, over-excitable girl who loves everything and everyone. She is always happy and it's very hard to put her down. She isn't popular, or has many friends, but she doesn't mind because she has music which is a thing she loves.

Although Zena is really sweet, she can be a bit on the dumb side. She's always looking for friends but doesn't seem to have any luck. Zena can be a bit of a diva at times, but only when she wants something she can't get. Overall she is a jolly, optimistic person who is just looking for friends so she can fit in.

Family(Tell me their personalities,relationships with your OC,& celebrity look-a-like): Her mother is laid-back, loves to read, loves to do chores, very caring and loves Zena very much. She looks a bit like Michelle Obama and her name is Louise McKenzie. Zena doesn't know anything about her father since he abused her mother before she was born, all she knows is that he's in prison. Lousie's dad dies early on in the season which changes everything between the 2, they get more distant and don't want to talk about anything. Zena doesn't have anyone to talk to and feels like everything is against her.

Audition Song(Don't answer this if your character is not apart of New Directions): Beautiful - Christina Aguilera

History: Zena hasn't had a very good childhood, her only friend moved to Britain when she was 10 now she is alone with no one to talk to her

Portrayer:China Anne-McClain

Creator:ZakariB (Via Wikia)

* Jay Donaldson

Age(15-17): 15

Gender: Male

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Freshman

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): J, Nerd, Technogeek, PokePrick, Geek, Loser.

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: White American

Religion: Christian

Personality(Be Descriptive): Elijah is a nerd, he loves everything techy, from classy laptops to ancient brick phones he loves them all! He has a mild stutter and is very shy when it comes to talking with the ladies, but when he talks to his friends he is a social LORD. Sometimes though he can't stop talking, which may lead to problems...

Family(Tell me their personalities,relationships with your OC,& celebrity look-a-like): He only lives with his father, who thinks he's pathetic and the 2 don't get along at all. His father always looks down at him as if he was trash.

History: He was born in Lima, mother died when he was young turning his father bitter, father hates him and he doesnt know why

Other Clubs/Sports Team: Gadget Club, Pokemon Club, Anime Club

Audition Song:" Counting Stars" By One Republic (acoustic version)

Portrayer: Dylan O'Brien(with glasses), Skylar Austin (Singing Voice)

Creator:ZakariB (via Wikia)

*Dallas Ryder Moor

Age:16 

Gender:Male 

Sexuality:Straight

Nicknames:Dal

Nationality/Ethnicity:American 

Religion:None

Personality: He is a geek. Simple as that. But he isn't the "normal" geek. He can seem like a total geek in front of some people, but then turn around and seem totally non-geek to a different group.

Family(Tell me their personalities,relationships with your OC,& celebrity look-a-like):  
(Dad is hardly around, working too much)  
Brother: Nicholas Andrew Eric Moor  
looks like: Ben Barnes  
Nick, as he likes to be called, is the all American boy next door. He played football and basketball during high school. Currently he is attending OSU, on a football scholarship. He is out going and is the life of the party. Pretty much the opposite of his kid brother. He enjoys the ladies, and is a player.

History:  
Hayden was born on a dark night on March 14th. He was born 6 weeks early. Most didn't think he would make it in life, but he did. He was smaller than most of the other males growing up. It took him many years, but he finally got use to it. Hayden felt like he was always living in Nick's shadow. He grew up with teachers thinking he would just like his brother. That isn't true. Hayden loves school, and does his homework. One night when he was just 12, his mother left in the middle of the night. No reason, no note. Hayden never blamed himself for it. He blames his dad, though he never said it out loud. After that happened, he just threw himself into his school work

Portrayer: Haley Joel Osment, Scotty McCreery(Singing Voice)

**Velocity:**

*Walter Logan "Walt" McCarthey

Age:24

Sexuality:Bi-sexual (I changed his sexuality)

Occupation:He is the Director for Velocity

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race:He's British

Religion:Catholic

Personality: He is power-hungry Glee Club director for is very competative & he wants his glee club to win every Show Choir Competition.

Portrayer: Tom Feldon, Paul McCartney(Singing Voice)

Creator:angierae101 (Moi)

*Christopher "Topher" George Vaughn

Age:17

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): Topher, Toph, Fop

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: White

Religion: Atheist

Personality: Topher is very sure of himself. He's snobby, conceited, and knows that he is the best performer in Velocity. He has his own insecurities, but he pushes them away

Family: His parents are dead and he lives with his grandmother, Agatha Vaughn.

History: Topher was born into a relatively wealthy family with loving parents. His father was a violinist and his mother was an actress in musicals. When Topher was about 10 years old, his parents died in a car accident. His grandmother took him in. Since then, Topher has taken out his anger and bitterness on her and everyone else around him. He aspires to be the very best at everything he does.

Portrayer: Harry Styles, Johnathan Groff (Singing Voice)

Creator:AngelOfMusic96

*Hilary Thompson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Nickname(s): Hilary, Hil, Barbara, Glee Girl, Popular bitch...

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: American

Religion: Jewish

Personality: Hilary is really mean and competitive. She always wants to be the best of the best and can't stand someone being better than her. She doesn't let other people shine. She loves being the center of attention and can do it since she has a really good personality and is pretty as an angel. Everybody in her school loves her. She also has lots of money, and always buys clothes of the most expensive brands so she can show how rich she is, someone she loves showing. She also has a nice side, she is really caring with the people she likes, but those people must be less talented, less pretty and less rich than her, because she wants to be the Queen and the best of her group of friends. But she only hangs out with people as cool as her, that means cheerleaders, jocks and all that type of cool people. She has a awesome singing voice, and always shows it to everybody since she is always singing either in the middle of the class or while walking.

Family:

Kelly Thompson: Her Mother. She is 47 years old. She is really talkative and funny. She works in her family company as the boss but all the money she has is because of the heritage of the family. She got divorced 3 years ago. She looks like Demi Moore.

Allyson Thompson: Her sister. She is 23 years old. She is in college. She studies to be a lawyer. She is really talkative, has a really good personalit y and is really funny. Everybody loves her. She has a really good relationship with Hilary. She looks like Scarlet Johansson.

History: She has always been the type of girl that gets what she wants when she asks for it. But the one who always gave her the things was her father, but when they got divorced she got furious because her mother doesn't give her any money. Only to Allyson, her favorite child. Now the only way she gets money to buy all the expensive things she loves buying, she needs to steal the money from her mother. Once Allyson, when she was back home from college, she saw Hilary stealing the money, she was about to tell her mother, until Hilary started begging her not to, and she didn't. But she told her, "once you do something wrong to me and I'll tell mom". Now she is kind of scared of her sister, but still loves her

Portrayer: Barbara Palvin,Demi Lovato (Singing Voice)

Creator:It'sBritneyBitchxoxo(via Wikia)

* Joshua Charles Church

Age(15-17):16 

Gender:Male 

Grade(Freshman-Junior):Sophomore 

Sexuality:Gay

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race:British, Scottish, American 

Religion:None

Personality(Be Descriptive):  
At first look, Josh seems like a normal hyper male teen. He's always doing at least two different things. He can't stand sitting still for very long. But if someone is to look beyond the mask, they would see a young male is scared. Scared of not being as good as his dead older brother. Scared his mother doesn't love him as much as she loved Michael. He covers it all up because he doesn't want to bring people around him down or make them sad.

Family:  
Mother: Samantha Ann Church  
Father: Darryl Wayne Church  
Brother: Michael Wayne Church (deceased)

History: Josh had a normal childhood. His dad worked a lot, and his mom was a stay at home mom. His brother was six years older than Josh. They were close growing up. That is until Mike was 14, and Josh was 8. Mike had gone over to a friend's house. On his way home, he was hit by a car. Mike died at the hospital that night. Since then, Josh has felt like his mom hasn't been as close to him. He refuses to tell anyone about it though. He doesn't want anyone's pity.

Portrayer: Ryan Sheckler,Toby Keith (Singing Voice)

Creator:Joan the demigod wizard(via )

* Persephone Elaine Grigori

Age:16

Grade(Freshman-Junior): Sophomore

Nickname(s): Percy

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: Greek on her dad's side and Italian/American on her mother's side

Religion: Christian

Personality(Be Descriptive): She is a bubbly girl who usually has a smile on her face. She likes to look on the bright side of things at all times. She is kind of spacy but she means well. She likes to be helpful and tries to make everyone smile and be her friend

Family(Don't go into detail if you don't wany your OC's family to be in the story): Her mom is named Dianna and she has blonde hair that falls to her shoulders and icy blue eyes and is a stay-at-home mom, her dad is named Derrick and he has dark brown hair and hazel eyes and is a lawyer, her little ten year old sister is names Cassiopeia but is calles Cassi and she has blonde hair that goes to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes

History: Persephone and her family lived in Greece until her grandfather died when she was seven and her sister was a baby then they moved to America. Persephone started taking lessons in Greece but that was only Ballet and once she got to America she started taking different styles but likes ballet the best. She misses Greece sometimes because that is where she grew up it is her home land.

Portrayer: Ciara Bravo (With dark hair & Blue Eyes),Brigit Mendler (Singing Voice)

Creator:HufflepuffGleek (via )

**Staff at WMHS:**

*Principle Figgins

Gender:Male

Occupation: Principle of WMHS

Portrayer: Iqabal Theba

* Megan Lucille "Meg" Valentine (Anna's Older Sister)

Age:22

Sexuality:Straight

Teaches:She is a Subsitue Teacher

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race:Filipino-American

Religion:Catholic

Family:Annabelle "Anna" Valentine,Un-named Parents (Deceased)

Personality: Meg is very sweet & is very smart & she can be protective of her sister.

History: Meg was born in New York to a Fillipino woman & an American she was in high school she met Seth Carter & they stated becoming boyfriend & girlfriend,but during her Senior Year,her dad got a job in Lima,Ohio & she had to move & her tried to keep a long distance relationship,but it didn't work out,& they eventually broke was very heart broken about it,& Anna hates Seth she graduated from got accepted to go to University of Lima,& she got a bachelor's degree in teaching,& now she is going to be a substitue teacher at WMHS.

Portrayer: Vannesa Hudgens

Creator:angierae101(Moi)

*Seth Carter

Age:23

Gender:Male

Sexuality:Straight

Teaches:He is the football coach

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race:American

Religion:Catholic

Personality: Seth is very smart,but he is also very kind.

History: After Meg left him he was very went to a good college in New York & he moved to Lima,Ohio to try to get back together with Meg but,then he met a rich girl named Lola started dating & now they are going to get married.

Portrayer: Zac Efron

*Lola Claire Woods (Seth's fiancé)

Age:23

Sexuality:Straight

Teaches:She is the new Cheerios Coach

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race:American

Religion:Christianity

Portrayer:Ashley Benson,Mariah Carey (Singing Voice)

* Hayden Thomas Foster

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Nickname(s): HayFos, Mr. Foster (students), Mr. F (students), Hayds, Leonardo DiVinci.

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: Caucasian

Religion: None (Atheist)

Personality(Be Descriptive): Very charming, artistic, and eloquent. He's comfortable and open about his sexuality, but he can't commit to one man at a time. His sexuality doesn't define him. He doesn't act like the stereotypical "flamer" gay guy. Rather, he's very laid back, relaxed, and likes things like football and video games. In terms of sex, he would be a "top."

Family(Don't go into detail if you don't wany your OC's family to be in the story): **Mother**: Shelly Foster, now 50. She's fragile and passive. She loves Hayden, but wasn't allowed to accept him because of her husband, George. She and her sons were physically abused by her husband. **Father**: George Foster, now 54. A homophobic hardcore redneck Christian who abused his wife and his sons. He never accepted Hayden's sexuality. He did everything he could to try to turn Hayden straight, but never succeeded, so he disowned him at 16. **Brother: **Adam Foster. Hayden's younger brother, now 23. He's very energetic and funny. He and Hayden were very close as children and did everything together. Hayden was Adam's protector when their father would abuse them. When he found out Hayden was gay, he tried to stand by him, but he decided he couldn't take being abused anymore, so he turned his back on Hayden. He still loves his brother and misses him very much. He wants to reach out to his brother and get in touch with him again, but feels as if he would be abandoning his family.

History: Hayden grew up in a very conservative and Christian town with an abusive father, emotionally fragile and passive mother, and a little brother he protected and did everything with. Hayden knew he was gay since he was about 11, and was always comforable with it. He came out to his mother and brother at 13, and they accepted him. His dad found out when he saw him in their basement with another boy, and did everything he could to turn him straight. Nothing worked, so he eventually disowned him. He hasn't talked to or seen his family since. Hayden lived with a friend's family until graduation. He attended Art College, as he always had a natural talent for art and became a teacher at McKinley High. Hayden has always had trouble with romance and commitment, and is often thought of as a "player."

Portrayer: Jonathan Bennett, Isaac Slade(Singing Voice)

Creator:AngelOfMusic96(Via Wikia)

* Elise Lobelle Adams

Age: 41

Gender: Female

Sexuality: straight

Nickname(s): Dancing Queen, the Mother of Mathematics

What does she teach: Mathematics (juniors and seniors)

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race: American

Religion: Christian

Personality: She can be a loving motherly woman, loves to tell stories during class, and is very strict to the point that no one dares to be absent, late, or noisy in class.

Family(Don't go into detail if you don't wany your OC's family to be in the story): she came from an average family, though both of her parents are dead

History:She was a professor at Juliard during her late twenties to her early thirties, until she started online dating someone from Lima. She ended up in Lima, looking for him, but found nothing about him. Due to almost all of her savings wasted on him, she was forced to work at WMHS

Portrayer:Rebel Wilson(with brown hair),Adele(Singing Voice)

Creator:pandajennaush(via )

* Alice Bethany Cooper

Age(22 or older):23

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race:French/American 

Religion:Christian

Personality(Be Descriptive):  
Alice fully enjoys teaching. She is bubbly, and happy (most of the time). She always had a smile on her face for her students. She has a caring soul, and is willing to do just about for the kids.  
And like anyone else, there is another side to Alice. A side she tries her best to keep hidden while she is at the school. That side is her fear, and anxieties. She fears her ex boyfriend will find her again.

Family:  
Mother: Sarah Jane Copper  
Father: Brandon Elijah Copper

History:  
Alice is an only child to Sarah and Brandon Copper. She was born and raised in Santa Monica, CA. She met Robert when they were in the 8th grade. The two started dating, and kept dating all threw high school. It was after high school, when Alice took a year off before she went to college, she found out she was pregnant. She told Robert, but he denied it was his. She gave the baby up for adoption, and started school. Half way through school, she moved. Alice had to get away from Robert. He wouldn't leave her alone, and she felt scared. She moved up to Portland Oregon, and went to Portland State University. Upon finishing her degree, she moved back home for a short while. But didn't stay there for long. Again, because of Robert. She looked online, trying to find a school that was hiring. She found one, and once she was hired she moved to Lima.

Portrayer:Carrie Underwood

Creator: Joan the demigod wizard(via )

*Robert Darrell Harris 

Age:23 

Gender:Male 

Sexuality:  
Straight 

Nickname(s):  
Rob

What does he/she teach:  
History, (focus on WWII post war trails to Korean War)

Nationality/Ethnicity/Race:British, Canadian, American 

Religion:None

Personality:Robert is a self assured young male. He has an ego, and enjoys being the center of attention. He has a big mouth, and isn't above blackmail to get what he wants. He can charm the pants off of people, and scare the living hell out of them. It all depens on what his mood is at that moment. Some people say he is cocky, and has a big ego.

Family:He doesn't talk about his family. When asked, he says he parents are dead

History: Robert Darrell Harris was born on February 25th, in the early morning hours. He was born to Jennifer and Matthew Harris. He grew up as an only child, until he was 13. That was when his parents had a second child. He then had a little sister. Her name is Brittany Ann Harris. He went out for basketball that year. He also met Alice that year, and the two started dating. He was born in Newport, Oregon. And moved to Santa Monica when he was 10.

Portrayer:Chad Michael Murry (He doesn't sing)

**Behind The Scenes Crew:**

Writer:angierae101

Executive Producer:angierae101

Director:angierae101

**Phew (wipes of sweat).That took me 2 days to is the whole cast list for first chapter will come out later or maybe tomorrow.I'm also starting a wikia for this story too with help from It' yeah!**


	3. Pilot (Part 1)

Now here is the moment you all have been waiting for!Drum Roll Please!Glee:New Directions Season:Pilot (Part 1) I hope you enjoy it.

(Angierae101 walks onto the soundstage Glee:New Directions Forever)

Angierae101:Okay people take your get this show on the road!So chop chop!

(Angierae101 sits in the director's chair & grabs a megaphone)

Angierae101:Now where are my actresses playing Anna & Meg?

(Stella Hudgen (She is the portrayer for Anna by the way) enters)

Stella:I'm here chief.

Angierae101:Good!Now where is your sister Vannesa.

Stella:She is in her trailer talking to Zac Efron she should come out in a few seconds.

(Vannesa Hudgens (She is the portrayer for Meg)enters)

Vannesa:Here I am!

Angierae101:Good now get into that set.

Stella & Vanessa:Yes ma'am!

(Stella & Vannesa run to set)

Angierae101:Now Where's my latte!

(A stage crew guy runs on set carrying a latte & hands it to her)

Angierae101:Thank .LIGHTS!CAMERA!ACTION!

(Setting:The Valentine Household,Anna's room  
Day:September 1st 2019)

Meg:Anna!Anna!

(Anna wakes up)

Anna:Okay! I'm up.

Meg:Good cause you don't wanna be late for your first day of high school,& I don't want to be late for my first day of work.

(Meg exits)

(Anna looks at the camera)

Anna(To the audience):But she's gonna be a substiute teacher.

(Setting:The Lewis Household,Jamie's Bedroom,Jamie's father Ian opens the door)

Ian:Wake Up!

(Jamie jolts up awake)

Jamie:Morning Dad.

Ian:Don't you "morning dad" me! Now get get out of bed,get dressed,& get your ass to school!

(Jamie sighs)

(Anna runs down stairs dressed)

"Good Morning Baltimore"  
From Hairspray (I know they live in Lima,Ohio but this kind of fitted in with the story)

Anna:Oh, oh, oh woke up today feeling  
Feeling the way I always do

Meg:Oh, oh, oh hungry for something that I can't eat  
Then I hear that beat

(They walk out of the house)

Meg & Anna:The rhythm of town starts calling me down  
It's like a message from high above  
Oh, oh, oh pulling me out to the smiles and the  
Streets that I love  
Good morning Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

(Jamie walks out of her house in her Cheerios Uniform,walks down the street & sees her friend Karen Smith)

Jamie(Speaking):Hey Karen!

Karen(Speaking):Hi! Ready to stomp the new Freshmen.

Jamie(Speaking):Oh hell yeah!

Karen & Jamie:Oh, oh, oh look at my hair  
What do can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh I've got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go

Anna:The rats on the street all dance round my feet  
They seem to say, "Anna it's up to you"  
So, oh, oh don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Anna & Meg:Good morning Baltimore

Anna:There's the flasher who lives next door  
There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school

All:Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see

Anna:Baltimore and me

Anna:I know every step,

Meg: I know every song

Jamie:I know there's a place where I belong

Karen:I see all those party lights shining ahead

All:So someone invite me before I drop dead

Anna:So, oh, oh give me a chance  
'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star

Jamie:Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move  
When I hear the groove

Karen:My ma tells me no but my feet tell me go  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
Oh, oh, oh don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to stop

All:I love you Baltimore

Meg:Every day's like an open door

Anna:Every night is a fantasy

Anna&Meg:Every sound's like a symphony

Anna:And I promise Baltimore  
That some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see Baltimore and me

Meg,Jamie,&Karen:(Yes, more or less we all agree)

Anna:Baltimore and me!

Meg,Jamie,&Karen:(Someday the world is gonna see)

Anna:Baltimore and me!

(Commercial Break)

And thats the end of Pilot (Part 1),I sorry I only got to show Anna,Meg,Jamie,& Karen.I will show the other characters in the next chapter. 


	4. Pilot (Part 2)

Setting:Outside of WMHS)

Meg:Here it is my first day as a substitute at Mckinnley High.

Anna:And it's also my first day of high school.

(Meg gives her sister a pat on the back)

Meg:Don't will be fun! My high school experiance was the best four year of my life.

we go.

(She takes a deep breathe then Meg & Anna walk through the doors & enter into the WMSH hallwaysThen they start looking around)

Meg:Whoa.

Anna(Voice Over):Eh,I've seen more worse schools back in New York.

(Meg's cell phone rings)

Meg:Hello? Oh,hi!

(She turns away from her phone)

Meg(To Anna,whispering):It's Principal Figgins.

(Meg goes back talking to Figgins)

Meg:Sure,I'll come over by your now? !

(She hangs up)

Meg (To Anna):Anna,I gotta go to Principal Figgins' office.

(Then she gives her a hug,thens she runs of)

Meg:I'll see you soon!

Anna:Bye ,this is going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:Figgin's Office)

(Meg runs in & she sees Figgins & another man with He had dark blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He stands at 6'2" and is filled out. He has a dimple on the left side of his mouth. His skin seems to be kissed by the sun.)

Meg:Hi sir! I came here as quick as possible.

Figgins:Oh,Megan have a seat next to

(Meg sits down)

Meg:Hi.I'm Meg Valentine.

(She reachs her hand out for a handshake to the man next to fluffs his hair,then he shakes hand with Meg)

Robert:I'm Robert a new teacher here?

Meg:Yes,but I'm more of a sub you a new teacher here too?

(Robert nods his head,then Meg stares at his tattoo that says "Alice" & it has a heart under it on his right wrist)

Meg:Nice tattoo you got there.

(Robert looks at his tatto for a moment)

Robert:Thanks.I got it when I was dating my ex-girlfriend,Alice Cooper.

Meg:Aww,I wish Seth could of gotten me a tattoo of my name on his arm.

Robert:Who's Seth?

Meg:I don't wanna talk about him!

Robert:Geez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:The hallways of WMHS,Anna is trying to look for her locker)

Anna:Where is it?

(Rachel Hudson jumps up infront of her)

Rachel:HEY!

Anna:AHHHHHHHH!

Rachel:Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you or anything.

Anna:It's okay.

(She studies her for a moment,then she starts getting a flashback)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(Flashback)

(Setting:Saint James Theatre,The Theatre is showing "Funny Girl",we see Young Anna & Young Meg with their parents wathching the show, & a 19 year old Rachel performing as the lead character,Fanny Brice)

Rachel:Don't...

"Don't Rain On My Parade" From Funny Girl

Rachel:Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade.  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you'll see  
I'm gonna have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole shebang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target-and wham-  
One shot, one gun shot, and bam-  
Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!

(The crowd goes wild,then the curtain falls down)

Young Anna:Mommy,it's over already.

:Actually,it's the end of Act 1,the actors are just taking a break,Act 2 should come out soon.

:Honey,I think Meg needs to use the bathroom.

:Meg,I told you to use the bathroom before we got here.

Meg:But I didn't need to go!

(Mr & Mrs Valentine sigh,then Mrs Valentine escorts Meg to the bathroom)

Young Anna(Voice Over):When I grow up,I wanna be in a musical.

(End of Flashback)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Rachel:Um...hello?

Anna:Sorry I zoned out for a wait a minute aren't you Rachel Berry?

Rachel:Why, I am.I can't believe you recognized me! Ever since I retired broadway,I thought people were gonna forget about me.

Anna:Are you kidding?When you debut on broadway,people thought you were going to be the next Barbra Streisand,you even won a the way what are you doing now?

Rachel:Well I'm married to a teacher here named Finn Hudson & I'm helping him with our school's Glee Club.

Anna:What's a Glee Club!

Rachel:(Gasp) You don't know what a Glee Club is?

(Anna shakes her head)

Anna:No.I'm a Freshman so...

Rachel:Well,when I went to school here,I was in Glee it's very definition it mean it's about opening yourself to 's not like an ordinary school club,we come together,we see past our differences,& sing our hearts also compete in Show Choir Competions against other High School Glee Clubs.I also got to met my future husband when I was in that reminds me.

(Rachel pulls up a sign up sheet for McKinnley High's Glee Club:New Directions)

Rachel:Wanna join our Glee Club?

Anna:Thank you for the offer,but I can't really sing.

,thats alright.I'll ask someone else,but if you change your will be infront of the school's !

Anna:Bye Rachel.I can't belive I just talked to Rachel Berry! (Sqeee)

(Anna contiues to look for her locker)

Anna:Oh here it is!

(She goes up to it & starts puting in the locker boy that has a locker next to Anna shuts his locker & looks at boy looks like he is a is a very good-looking guy with short brown hair, brown eyes and a trained body.(Jonathan))

Jonathan(Voice Over):Cute Filipino chick!

(He keeps on looking at Anna,but Anna doesn't know he is checking her out)

Jonathan(Voice Over):She doesn't look like a she is a Freshman,then it's time to do "my thing".

Jonathan(In a seductive voice):Hey.I'm Jonathan Mayer & you are?

(Anna looks at Jonathan)

Anna:Anna Valentine

(She gives him a weird look,then she goes back to puting in her locker combo,but forgets what she was doing,then she turns to Jonathan)

Anna(To Jonathan):God!You made me mess up! Now I got a do it again!

(Jonathan leans on his locker)

Jonathan:Firey,huh! That how I like them.

(He leans foward & tries to kiss her)

Dallas:Leave her alone John!

(Jonathan turns around & sees his friend Dallas stands at 5'10". He looks real skinny, but he eats like all the time. He has dark blonde hair, and blue/gray eyes. His skin isn't tanned. His hair length is about mid ear at the moment.)

Jonathan:Damnit!

(Then he runs away)

Dallas:You okay kid? I'm Dallas Moor by the way.

Anna:Anna Valentine.I'm he always like this?

use to live in Germany,he got his first girlfiend when he was about 13 years old and he realized his charming character and tried to get as many girls as possible. When he was 15 he had his first sex and loved it and wanted to have more. Then his parents decided to move here to America because his father needed more inspiration for his books and for Jonathan its a whole new game.

Anna:So basically he is like the typical womanizer?

Dallas:Yeah,I guess you can say I gotta go,I wanna be the first guy in the class.

(Dallas runs off)

Anna:Bye.

(Anna finally opens her locker & puts her books inside.A girl with chocolate brown wavy hair which comes halfway down her back with a sweeping side fringe. She has hazel coloured eyes. She always wears her hair down. She's medium height and slim. She has a lot of scars,one on her head,a scar on her wrist,scars on her legs and a huge scar on her stomach where. She has scars on her arms from where she cut herself and scars on either side of her face in a wheel chair (Ellie) comes rolling in,then she puts in her locker combo,then she looks at Anna)

Ellie:Hello chap! I'm Eloise Summers,but you can call me Ellie.I'm a Junior here.

Anna:Hi.I'm Anna .

Ellie:First year,eh?

Anna:Yeah,so far not so good.I almost got rapped by some German Playboy.

Ellie:Jonathan.

Anna:You know him?

in Art Club tried to flirt with me,he flirts with almost all the girl in the I gotta go get to class.I got math class with Miss Adams.

(Ellie rolls away,Anna waves good bye to her,then she pulls out her schedule)

Anna(Voice Over):Now what is my first period class?

(Suddenly she get bumped over by someone & they both fall down)

Anna:Hey!

(She gets up & sees a boy who looks like he is her age,he has brown hair,brown eyes,& glasses (Jay))

Jay:Oh my god.I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry,I just don't wanna be late on the first day.

(Anna helps him get up)

Anna:I'm Anna Valentine.

Jay:Jay .

Anna:I'm a Freshman too.

Jay:Awesome!

(A girl come running in,she has pale skin. She is short being 5"2 but wears heels to bump her height up. She weighs 108 pounds. She has green eyes and blonde hair (Audrianna))

Audrianna:Are you guys okay.I saw you guys crash into each other.

Jay:Oh,w-w-w-were fine.

Audrianna:I'm Audrianna Ross.

Jay:Jay Donaldson.

Anna:Anna Valentine.

Audriana:Well it's nice to meet you better get to class,first period starts Anna,what is your first period class.

(Anna pulls her schedule)

Anna:English with

Audrianna:Oh I have him too.

Jay:So do!Lets walk together.

Anna & Audrianna:Okay.

Jay(Voice Over):Score!

(Jay,Anna,&Audrianna start walking to class,then the camera panels over to Figgins,Robert,& Meg)

Robert:Principal Figgins can I use the bathroom.

Figgins:Sure,it's right across the hall.

(Figgins points to the Men's Restroom)

Robert:Thanks!

(Robert runs to the bathroom)

Figgins:We'll be in the Teacher Lounge! Now Miss Valentine.

(He opens the door to the teacher's lounge)

Figgins:This is the teacher's lounge.

(They go inside,but Figgins looks constipated)

Figgins:One second,I gotta go to the & mingle with the other teachers.

(Figgins runs into the bathroom,Meg sits down at a table near a counter & a fridge,Finn Hudson enters the room & sees Meg)

Finn(Voice Over):Hmm...she must be a new teacher said that we were going to get new colleagues this year.

(Finn sits next to her)

Finn:Hi.I'm Finn Hudson.I'm an English Teacher here & you are?

(He pulls his hand out for a handshake,then she shakes it)

Meg:Meg Valentine,I'm a new substitute.

(Rachel walks in)

Rachel:Hey.

(She gives Finn a nose rub,then she kisses him)

Meg:Aww...

(She looks at the camera and thumb points at Finn & Rachel)

Meg(To the audience):Aren't they adorable folks!

(Finn & Rachel stop kissing)

Finn:Who are you talking to?

(Meg turns to Finn)

Meg:The audience.

Rachel:What audience?

Finn:It's not like we're on a TV show or anything.

Rachel:Yeah.

(Then Finn & Rachel looks at the camera)

Angierae101's Voice:CUT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:The soundstage of Glee New Directions Forever)

Angierae101:Vanessa,Cory,Lea,don't brake the fourth wall!

(Vannesa stares at the camera)

Vannesa(To the audience):Control Freak.

Angierae101:I heard that.

Cory:Sorry,we were just trying to make this episode funny.

Lea:Yeah,this is 's a Teen Comedy Drama Musical TV can't make it dramatic,serious,& sad,like those cheesy Soap Operas!

Angierae101:I guess your you guys can't break character right everyone back to work,and...ACTION!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Rachel sits next to Finn)

Rachel:Anyway,whose your friend Finn?

Meg:I'm Valentine.I'm a new substitue teacher.

Rachel:Nice to meet you,oh & didn't Figgins say that we were also getting another new where is Figgins anyway.

Meg:He had to go take a ,wait a 't you Rachel Berry?

Rachel:Yes I am.

Meg:Oh my god!Oh my god!Oh my god!

Finn:See one forgot you.

Meg:My sister,Annabelle & I saw you in that Barbra Streistand musical lFunny Girl" when we were little and living in New York.

Rachel:You uselive in New York?

Meg:Yeah,but when I became a Senior in High School my dad got a job here in Lima & we had to ...

(Then she looks at Finn & points at him)

Meg:Is this the guy you got married to.

Rachel:I retired from broadway when I moved back to Lima so I can marry him.

Meg:Aww thats so romantic,& that's why you left broadway.

Rachel:Yes.

Finn:By the way did anyone sign up for Glee Club yet?

(Rachel shakes her head)

,there was this one looked she was a freshman,she had dark brown hair & brown eyes,kinda looked like she was filipino-

Meg:I believe the person your describing right now is my sister Annabelle.

Rachel:That was your sister.

(Meg nods her head)

Meg:Yes.

Rachel:Wow,you guys look exactly alike.

Meg:I think we're twins the we're like ehh.

Finn:Oh really!

's fun though because guys come up and try to hit on we're like "We're seven years apart."

(They start laughing)

Meg:So did she sign up?

Rachel:No,but I told her if she changes her mind she is welcome to sign up.

Finn:Hey.I have Annabelle Valentine in my first period class.

Meg:Really,but just to let you know she likes to be called "Anna",& she can be really quite & shy,so when all hell brakes lose in the class,she will be the only one who won't cause you trouble.

Finn:Okay.

(Then suddenly,three people enter the room.A tall man (about 6"2). Light brown hair, hazel eyes. Lean and muscular (Hayden).The other a woman who has medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, short, fat, yet looks young for her age (Elise).The last one stands at 5'4" tall. She has blonde hair with hazel eyes. She has fair skin. She has a thin build. Most of the time she has her hair hanging down around her shoulders (Alice).They wave at Finn & Rachel)

Rachel:Hayden,Alice,Elise!

Alice(Voice Over):Oh boy,here she comes!

(She gets up then runs to hug them,but Elise hugs a little too tight)

Rachel,Alice,& Hayden:Elise,choking not breathing!

(Elise lets go)

Elise:Sorry dears.

Rachel:Thats ,come and meet our new subsitute teacher.

(Rachel grabs the trio,by the arms and drags them to the table)

Hayden(Voice Over) got stronger.

(They all sit down)

Rachel:Guys this is Meg this is Hayden Foster,Elise Adams,& Alice Cooper

Hayden:Hi!

Elise:Hey!

Alice:Hello! Anyway what did you do this summer,Meg?

Meg:Oh,well I spent most of it at the beach.I met a boy there.

Hayden:Wow!Really?

Meg:No.I'm just quoting "Grease".

Elise:I love that movie!

Hayden:Yeah,but why couldn't John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John be in "Grease 2"?

Rachel:Because John Travolta is not a big sequel guy.

Finn:Why all of sudden are we is a some Youtube video.

Alice:Right Finn.

(Then another man enters the room,he is about 5'8 ft has brown hair & blue eyes (Seth).)

Seth:Hey guys! Happy New School Year!

Finn & Rachel:Seth!

(Finn runs up to him & the high-five,& Rachel gives him a hug,then they walk him too their table)

Finn:Seth Carter,I like you to meet-

Seth:Meg?

Meg:Seth?Oh my god!

(She gets up & runs to hug him)

Hayden:What the hell is going on?

Alice:Yeah,how do you two know each other?

Meg:Oh,Seth and I were dating back in high school.

Elise:Aww,they were just like you guys.

Rachel:Yeah,just like-WAIT! Were?What do you mean WERE?!

Seth:We broke up years ago.

Rachel:When?Why?

Alice:Rachel! It must be very personal!

Rachel:Right,Alice.

(Seth & Meg sit down)

Seth:So,how's your sister?

Meg:Oh,Anna's fine.

Seth:Your a teacher here now?

Meg:Well,kinda.I'm a new sub,& you are?

Seth:I'm a physical education teacher & I'm the football coach.I got the job last year.

Meg:So what happened to you back then.

I graduated college with a Bachelor's Degree for physical education,I moved here to Lima.I was looking for a job & I came to McKinnley,and Figgins gave me the job.I also met-

(Then a woman enters the room,she is 5'4 ft has blonde hair & blue eyes (Lola).)

Lola:Sethy!

Seth:Lola!

(Everyone groans,except for Seth,Lola,& Meg)

(Lola comes to them & sits on Seth's lap,then she looks at Meg)

Lola:Who is she?

Seth:Oh, is my ex-girlfriend Megan is our new substitue this is Lola Woods,she is our Cheerio came to McKinnley after two ladies named Sue Sylvester & Roz Washington left.

Lola:Nice to meet you!

Lola(Voice Over):Great,another wannabe teacher!

Lola:Anyway!Look at what I got!

(She pulls out her left hand & on her ring finger we see a diamond engagment Meg looks shocked)

Lola:Seth and I are getting married!

All(Except for Seth & Lola,Sarcastically):Congradulations!

Alice:So when is the wedding?

Lola:We don't know yet,but maybe around May or June.

Seth:Look Lola.I gotta class is about to start was wonderful to see you again Meg.

Meg:Okay.

Lola:Later babe.

(Seth kiss Lola on the cheek & exits,then Lola grabs a chair & sits next to Meg)

Lola:Look Megan-

Elise:Hey you can't yell at her like that!

Rachel:Yeah,who do you think you are Lola? The Queen?

Lola:Shut your mouth Fat Elise!You too Barbra Streistand wannabe,and your husdand who has a dead junkie  
father!

Finn:Hey you can't-

Lola:I said shut up!Anyway,I know your jealous cause your ex-boyfriend is marrying me & he didn't give you a big ass engament ring,like mine!  
Also,I want you to stay away from him!

Meg:Or what?

Lola:Or we're gonna have problems!

(Lola gets up)

Lola:Later bitches! Oh & good luck with your crappy little Glee Club Finn!

(Lola exits)

Hayden:I can't believe Seth is marrying that deserves someone I were him.I would end the engagement!

Alice:I wish Seth can see Lola act like she's around him she acts like an angel,but she's really the devil!

Elise:No doubt about it Alice!

Finn:She's is just as bad as Sue Sylvester!

Rachel:Look Meg,don't listen to she's being mean to can always tell me or Finn.

,if you guys wanna know why Seth & I broke up.I'll tell you.

Finn:No,you don't have it is really personal you don't have to-

Meg:It all started the day before I left New year was 2015.I told Seth that we can still be together even if we were far away from each other,so we started video chatting,talking to each other on Facebook,called each other,writing letters to each other-

Finn:People still write letters?

Hayden:Apparently.

summer came along & Seth and I finished our Senior Year,he told me he was coming over to I took him on a date to that italian restyrant, pretty didn't talk to each other throughout the entire when finished eating we went to the park & we stopped at a bench & he told me to sit down cause he had something important to tell me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback,Setting:The Park  
Date:June,13,2015)

Meg:Okay babe what do wanna tell me?

(Seth sits down)

Seth:Look Meg,I think we should brake up.

Meg:What,you're breaking up with me?! Why? What did I ever do to you?!

Seth:Babe,you didn't do anything 's just that,I don't wanna be in this long distance relationship thing anymore.I'm a wreck without you!Please comeback to New York with 'll move into a little shoebox apartment 'll get 'll have our kids!We'll grow old together!Please come back to me!

Meg:I love to Seth,but I love my new life here!

Seth:So your choosing Lima over me! Is that it?!

Meg:No,don't take this wrong way.

Seth:Fine! Have it your way!See if I care!

(Seth gets up to leave)

Meg:Wait!

(She grabs his arm & they hug each other)

Meg:I love you Seth.I really don't brake up with,we can make this work out together.

Seth:I love you too Meg...

(But he lets go for her)

Seth:But,I can't do this anymore.

(Seth turns around and starts walking away,but he turns around and gives Meg one last kiss)

Seth:Goodbye Megan Valentine.

(He turns around and he starts to walk away from her,and suddenly it starts to rain & sad music starts playing in the background)

(Setting:The Valentine's House)

(Meg enters the house soaking wet,then she slides down the door,& a tear rolls down her face)

:Meggy!How did the date go?

(She burrys her face in the palms of her hands & crys)

:Meg?

(Mr & Mrs Valentine,and Anna walk toward her)

Anna:Meg?What's wrong?

(Meg looks up at them)

Meg:S-S-S-Seth b-b-b-broke up with me.H-h-h-he couldn't handle a long distance realtionship anymore.

(Anna run over to Meg & hugs her sister tight & Meg crys in her arms,then their parents join in the hug)

Anna:That jerk!

:Look it wasn't ment to be.

:Your father is right 't worry,you'll find your true love one day.

(End of Flashback)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:Teacher's Lounge  
Date:Still September,1,2019)

Meg:And that's pretty much what happened.

(Alice,Elise,Rachel & Hayden start crying)

Hayden:That was s-s-s-so t-t-tragic.

Elise:Why must couples break up because of a long distance relationship?

(Rachel walks up to Meg & hugs her)

Rachel:It's gonna be okay.

Meg:Guys.I'm okay 's over.I moved on,I'm still waiting for that special man that's fits me just right.

(Principal Figgins & Robert enter the room)

Figgins:And this is the oh,Megan.I see you already made some this is Robert Harris your other new is our new History teacher.

Alice:Robert?

Robert:Alice?

Hayden:Oh no not this again!

Elise:You guys were boyfriend & girlfriend too?

Alice:Yes.

Rachel:What happened?

(Then bell rings)

Figgins:Well that's first guys get to your classes.

(Everyone exits,except for Meg & Figgins)

Figgins:Megan? Do you want to finish the tour?

Meg:No,we'll continue it later.

Figgins:Okay,I'll see you later.

(Figgins leaves the room,then the music for "Hopelessly Devoted To You" starts playing in the background)

"Hopelessly Devoted To You"  
From Grease (I love this song)

Meg:Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry,  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you  
I'm Hopelessly Devoted To You

But now there's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly Devoted To You  
Hopelessly Devoted To You

I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my heart aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let him go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

(Commerical Break)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:Hey it took me so long to get Pilot:Part 2 I didn't post another chapter last week.I will post a new one tomorrow.I included some of the submitted 't worry the one's that weren't,will be in the next please leave a review/comment (depending which website your on right now),you can tell me which character you like,if you already have some ships,more song suggestions,and if your character is in the story feel free to criticize or !

Sent from my iPad

Reply, Reply All or Forward | More

Click to reply all

Remove All

Files ( of )

Send

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Attach Files Trouble uploading? Try our Basic Uploader.

**Your screen elements are hidden from view. Press Esc or move pointer to the center of the screen to return to Mail.**

Press Esc or move pointer here to return to Mail.

Setting:Outside of WMHS)

Meg:Here it is my first day as a substitute at Mckinnley High.

Anna:And it's also my first day of high school.

(Meg gives her sister a pat on the back)

Meg:Don't will be fun! My high school experiance was the best four year of my life.

we go.

(She takes a deep breathe then Meg & Anna walk through the doors & enter into the WMSH hallwaysThen they start looking around)

Meg:Whoa.

Anna(Voice Over):Eh,I've seen more worse schools back in New York.

(Meg's cell phone rings)

Meg:Hello? Oh,hi!

(She turns away from her phone)

Meg(To Anna,whispering):It's Principal Figgins.

(Meg goes back talking to Figgins)

Meg:Sure,I'll come over by your now? !

(She hangs up)

Meg (To Anna):Anna,I gotta go to Principal Figgins' office.

(Then she gives her a hug,thens she runs of)

Meg:I'll see you soon!

Anna:Bye ,this is going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:Figgin's Office)

(Meg runs in & she sees Figgins & another man with He had dark blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He stands at 6'2" and is filled out. He has a dimple on the left side of his mouth. His skin seems to be kissed by the sun.)

Meg:Hi sir! I came here as quick as possible.

Figgins:Oh,Megan have a seat next to

(Meg sits down)

Meg:Hi.I'm Meg Valentine.

(She reachs her hand out for a handshake to the man next to fluffs his hair,then he shakes hand with Meg)

Robert:I'm Robert a new teacher here?

Meg:Yes,but I'm more of a sub you a new teacher here too?

(Robert nods his head,then Meg stares at his tattoo that says "Alice" & it has a heart under it on his right wrist)

Meg:Nice tattoo you got there.

(Robert looks at his tatto for a moment)

Robert:Thanks.I got it when I was dating my ex-girlfriend,Alice Cooper.

Meg:Aww,I wish Seth could of gotten me a tattoo of my name on his arm.

Robert:Who's Seth?

Meg:I don't wanna talk about him!

Robert:Geez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:The hallways of WMHS,Anna is trying to look for her locker)

Anna:Where is it?

(Rachel Hudson jumps up infront of her)

Rachel:HEY!

Anna:AHHHHHHHH!

Rachel:Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you or anything.

Anna:It's okay.

(She studies her for a moment,then she starts getting a flashback)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(Flashback)

(Setting:Saint James Theatre,The Theatre is showing "Funny Girl",we see Young Anna & Young Meg with their parents wathching the show, & a 19 year old Rachel performing as the lead character,Fanny Brice)

Rachel:Don't...

"Don't Rain On My Parade" From Funny Girl

Rachel:Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade.  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you'll see  
I'm gonna have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole shebang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target-and wham-  
One shot, one gun shot, and bam-  
Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!

(The crowd goes wild,then the curtain falls down)

Young Anna:Mommy,it's over already.

:Actually,it's the end of Act 1,the actors are just taking a break,Act 2 should come out soon.

:Honey,I think Meg needs to use the bathroom.

:Meg,I told you to use the bathroom before we got here.

Meg:But I didn't need to go!

(Mr & Mrs Valentine sigh,then Mrs Valentine escorts Meg to the bathroom)

Young Anna(Voice Over):When I grow up,I wanna be in a musical.

(End of Flashback)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Rachel:Um...hello?

Anna:Sorry I zoned out for a wait a minute aren't you Rachel Berry?

Rachel:Why, I am.I can't believe you recognized me! Ever since I retired broadway,I thought people were gonna forget about me.

Anna:Are you kidding?When you debut on broadway,people thought you were going to be the next Barbra Streisand,you even won a the way what are you doing now?

Rachel:Well I'm married to a teacher here named Finn Hudson & I'm helping him with our school's Glee Club.

Anna:What's a Glee Club!

Rachel:(Gasp) You don't know what a Glee Club is?

(Anna shakes her head)

Anna:No.I'm a Freshman so...

Rachel:Well,when I went to school here,I was in Glee it's very definition it mean it's about opening yourself to 's not like an ordinary school club,we come together,we see past our differences,& sing our hearts also compete in Show Choir Competions against other High School Glee Clubs.I also got to met my future husband when I was in that reminds me.

(Rachel pulls up a sign up sheet for McKinnley High's Glee Club:New Directions)

Rachel:Wanna join our Glee Club?

Anna:Thank you for the offer,but I can't really sing.

,thats alright.I'll ask someone else,but if you change your will be infront of the school's !

Anna:Bye Rachel.I can't belive I just talked to Rachel Berry! (Sqeee)

(Anna contiues to look for her locker)

Anna:Oh here it is!

(She goes up to it & starts puting in the locker boy that has a locker next to Anna shuts his locker & looks at boy looks like he is a is a very good-looking guy with short brown hair, brown eyes and a trained body.(Jonathan))

Jonathan(Voice Over):Cute Filipino chick!

(He keeps on looking at Anna,but Anna doesn't know he is checking her out)

Jonathan(Voice Over):She doesn't look like a she is a Freshman,then it's time to do "my thing".

Jonathan(In a seductive voice):Hey.I'm Jonathan Mayer & you are?

(Anna looks at Jonathan)

Anna:Anna Valentine

(She gives him a weird look,then she goes back to puting in her locker combo,but forgets what she was doing,then she turns to Jonathan)

Anna(To Jonathan):God!You made me mess up! Now I got a do it again!

(Jonathan leans on his locker)

Jonathan:Firey,huh! That how I like them.

(He leans foward & tries to kiss her)

Dallas:Leave her alone John!

(Jonathan turns around & sees his friend Dallas stands at 5'10". He looks real skinny, but he eats like all the time. He has dark blonde hair, and blue/gray eyes. His skin isn't tanned. His hair length is about mid ear at the moment.)

Jonathan:Damnit!

(Then he runs away)

Dallas:You okay kid? I'm Dallas Moor by the way.

Anna:Anna Valentine.I'm he always like this?

use to live in Germany,he got his first girlfiend when he was about 13 years old and he realized his charming character and tried to get as many girls as possible. When he was 15 he had his first sex and loved it and wanted to have more. Then his parents decided to move here to America because his father needed more inspiration for his books and for Jonathan its a whole new game.

Anna:So basically he is like the typical womanizer?

Dallas:Yeah,I guess you can say I gotta go,I wanna be the first guy in the class.

(Dallas runs off)

Anna:Bye.

(Anna finally opens her locker & puts her books inside.A girl with chocolate brown wavy hair which comes halfway down her back with a sweeping side fringe. She has hazel coloured eyes. She always wears her hair down. She's medium height and slim. She has a lot of scars,one on her head,a scar on her wrist,scars on her legs and a huge scar on her stomach where. She has scars on her arms from where she cut herself and scars on either side of her face in a wheel chair (Ellie) comes rolling in,then she puts in her locker combo,then she looks at Anna)

Ellie:Hello chap! I'm Eloise Summers,but you can call me Ellie.I'm a Junior here.

Anna:Hi.I'm Anna .

Ellie:First year,eh?

Anna:Yeah,so far not so good.I almost got rapped by some German Playboy.

Ellie:Jonathan.

Anna:You know him?

in Art Club tried to flirt with me,he flirts with almost all the girl in the I gotta go get to class.I got math class with Miss Adams.

(Ellie rolls away,Anna waves good bye to her,then she pulls out her schedule)

Anna(Voice Over):Now what is my first period class?

(Suddenly she get bumped over by someone & they both fall down)

Anna:Hey!

(She gets up & sees a boy who looks like he is her age,he has brown hair,brown eyes,& glasses (Jay))

Jay:Oh my god.I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry,I just don't wanna be late on the first day.

(Anna helps him get up)

Anna:I'm Anna Valentine.

Jay:Jay .

Anna:I'm a Freshman too.

Jay:Awesome!

(A girl come running in,she has pale skin. She is short being 5"2 but wears heels to bump her height up. She weighs 108 pounds. She has green eyes and blonde hair (Audrianna))

Audrianna:Are you guys okay.I saw you guys crash into each other.

Jay:Oh,w-w-w-were fine.

Audrianna:I'm Audrianna Ross.

Jay:Jay Donaldson.

Anna:Anna Valentine.

Audriana:Well it's nice to meet you better get to class,first period starts Anna,what is your first period class.

(Anna pulls her schedule)

Anna:English with

Audrianna:Oh I have him too.

Jay:So do!Lets walk together.

Anna & Audrianna:Okay.

Jay(Voice Over):Score!

(Jay,Anna,&Audrianna start walking to class,then the camera panels over to Figgins,Robert,& Meg)

Robert:Principal Figgins can I use the bathroom.

Figgins:Sure,it's right across the hall.

(Figgins points to the Men's Restroom)

Robert:Thanks!

(Robert runs to the bathroom)

Figgins:We'll be in the Teacher Lounge! Now Miss Valentine.

(He opens the door to the teacher's lounge)

Figgins:This is the teacher's lounge.

(They go inside,but Figgins looks constipated)

Figgins:One second,I gotta go to the & mingle with the other teachers.

(Figgins runs into the bathroom,Meg sits down at a table near a counter & a fridge,Finn Hudson enters the room & sees Meg)

Finn(Voice Over):Hmm...she must be a new teacher said that we were going to get new colleagues this year.

(Finn sits next to her)

Finn:Hi.I'm Finn Hudson.I'm an English Teacher here & you are?

(He pulls his hand out for a handshake,then she shakes it)

Meg:Meg Valentine,I'm a new substitute.

(Rachel walks in)

Rachel:Hey.

(She gives Finn a nose rub,then she kisses him)

Meg:Aww...

(She looks at the camera and thumb points at Finn & Rachel)

Meg(To the audience):Aren't they adorable folks!

(Finn & Rachel stop kissing)

Finn:Who are you talking to?

(Meg turns to Finn)

Meg:The audience.

Rachel:What audience?

Finn:It's not like we're on a TV show or anything.

Rachel:Yeah.

(Then Finn & Rachel looks at the camera)

Angierae101's Voice:CUT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:The soundstage of Glee New Directions Forever)

Angierae101:Vanessa,Cory,Lea,don't brake the fourth wall!

(Vannesa stares at the camera)

Vannesa(To the audience):Control Freak.

Angierae101:I heard that.

Cory:Sorry,we were just trying to make this episode funny.

Lea:Yeah,this is 's a Teen Comedy Drama Musical TV can't make it dramatic,serious,& sad,like those cheesy Soap Operas!

Angierae101:I guess your you guys can't break character right everyone back to work,and...ACTION!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Rachel sits next to Finn)

Rachel:Anyway,whose your friend Finn?

Meg:I'm Valentine.I'm a new substitue teacher.

Rachel:Nice to meet you,oh & didn't Figgins say that we were also getting another new where is Figgins anyway.

Meg:He had to go take a ,wait a 't you Rachel Berry?

Rachel:Yes I am.

Meg:Oh my god!Oh my god!Oh my god!

Finn:See one forgot you.

Meg:My sister,Annabelle & I saw you in that Barbra Streistand musical lFunny Girl" when we were little and living in New York.

Rachel:You uselive in New York?

Meg:Yeah,but when I became a Senior in High School my dad got a job here in Lima & we had to ...

(Then she looks at Finn & points at him)

Meg:Is this the guy you got married to.

Rachel:I retired from broadway when I moved back to Lima so I can marry him.

Meg:Aww thats so romantic,& that's why you left broadway.

Rachel:Yes.

Finn:By the way did anyone sign up for Glee Club yet?

(Rachel shakes her head)

,there was this one looked she was a freshman,she had dark brown hair & brown eyes,kinda looked like she was filipino-

Meg:I believe the person your describing right now is my sister Annabelle.

Rachel:That was your sister.

(Meg nods her head)

Meg:Yes.

Rachel:Wow,you guys look exactly alike.

Meg:I think we're twins the we're like ehh.

Finn:Oh really!

's fun though because guys come up and try to hit on we're like "We're seven years apart."

(They start laughing)

Meg:So did she sign up?

Rachel:No,but I told her if she changes her mind she is welcome to sign up.

Finn:Hey.I have Annabelle Valentine in my first period class.

Meg:Really,but just to let you know she likes to be called "Anna",& she can be really quite & shy,so when all hell brakes lose in the class,she will be the only one who won't cause you trouble.

Finn:Okay.

(Then suddenly,three people enter the room.A tall man (about 6"2). Light brown hair, hazel eyes. Lean and muscular (Hayden).The other a woman who has medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, short, fat, yet looks young for her age (Elise).The last one stands at 5'4" tall. She has blonde hair with hazel eyes. She has fair skin. She has a thin build. Most of the time she has her hair hanging down around her shoulders (Alice).They wave at Finn & Rachel)

Rachel:Hayden,Alice,Elise!

Alice(Voice Over):Oh boy,here she comes!

(She gets up then runs to hug them,but Elise hugs a little too tight)

Rachel,Alice,& Hayden:Elise,choking not breathing!

(Elise lets go)

Elise:Sorry dears.

Rachel:Thats ,come and meet our new subsitute teacher.

(Rachel grabs the trio,by the arms and drags them to the table)

Hayden(Voice Over) got stronger.

(They all sit down)

Rachel:Guys this is Meg this is Hayden Foster,Elise Adams,& Alice Cooper

Hayden:Hi!

Elise:Hey!

Alice:Hello! Anyway what did you do this summer,Meg?

Meg:Oh,well I spent most of it at the beach.I met a boy there.

Hayden:Wow!Really?

Meg:No.I'm just quoting "Grease".

Elise:I love that movie!

Hayden:Yeah,but why couldn't John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John be in "Grease 2"?

Rachel:Because John Travolta is not a big sequel guy.

Finn:Why all of sudden are we is a some Youtube video.

Alice:Right Finn.

(Then another man enters the room,he is about 5'8 ft has brown hair & blue eyes (Seth).)

Seth:Hey guys! Happy New School Year!

Finn & Rachel:Seth!

(Finn runs up to him & the high-five,& Rachel gives him a hug,then they walk him too their table)

Finn:Seth Carter,I like you to meet-

Seth:Meg?

Meg:Seth?Oh my god!

(She gets up & runs to hug him)

Hayden:What the hell is going on?

Alice:Yeah,how do you two know each other?

Meg:Oh,Seth and I were dating back in high school.

Elise:Aww,they were just like you guys.

Rachel:Yeah,just like-WAIT! Were?What do you mean WERE?!

Seth:We broke up years ago.

Rachel:When?Why?

Alice:Rachel! It must be very personal!

Rachel:Right,Alice.

(Seth & Meg sit down)

Seth:So,how's your sister?

Meg:Oh,Anna's fine.

Seth:Your a teacher here now?

Meg:Well,kinda.I'm a new sub,& you are?

Seth:I'm a physical education teacher & I'm the football coach.I got the job last year.

Meg:So what happened to you back then.

I graduated college with a Bachelor's Degree for physical education,I moved here to Lima.I was looking for a job & I came to McKinnley,and Figgins gave me the job.I also met-

(Then a woman enters the room,she is 5'4 ft has blonde hair & blue eyes (Lola).)

Lola:Sethy!

Seth:Lola!

(Everyone groans,except for Seth,Lola,& Meg)

(Lola comes to them & sits on Seth's lap,then she looks at Meg)

Lola:Who is she?

Seth:Oh, is my ex-girlfriend Megan is our new substitue this is Lola Woods,she is our Cheerio came to McKinnley after two ladies named Sue Sylvester & Roz Washington left.

Lola:Nice to meet you!

Lola(Voice Over):Great,another wannabe teacher!

Lola:Anyway!Look at what I got!

(She pulls out her left hand & on her ring finger we see a diamond engagment Meg looks shocked)

Lola:Seth and I are getting married!

All(Except for Seth & Lola,Sarcastically):Congradulations!

Alice:So when is the wedding?

Lola:We don't know yet,but maybe around May or June.

Seth:Look Lola.I gotta class is about to start was wonderful to see you again Meg.

Meg:Okay.

Lola:Later babe.

(Seth kiss Lola on the cheek & exits,then Lola grabs a chair & sits next to Meg)

Lola:Look Megan-

Elise:Hey you can't yell at her like that!

Rachel:Yeah,who do you think you are Lola? The Queen?

Lola:Shut your mouth Fat Elise!You too Barbra Streistand wannabe,and your husdand who has a dead junkie  
father!

Finn:Hey you can't-

Lola:I said shut up!Anyway,I know your jealous cause your ex-boyfriend is marrying me & he didn't give you a big ass engament ring,like mine!  
Also,I want you to stay away from him!

Meg:Or what?

Lola:Or we're gonna have problems!

(Lola gets up)

Lola:Later bitches! Oh & good luck with your crappy little Glee Club Finn!

(Lola exits)

Hayden:I can't believe Seth is marrying that deserves someone I were him.I would end the engagement!

Alice:I wish Seth can see Lola act like she's around him she acts like an angel,but she's really the devil!

Elise:No doubt about it Alice!

Finn:She's is just as bad as Sue Sylvester!

Rachel:Look Meg,don't listen to she's being mean to can always tell me or Finn.

,if you guys wanna know why Seth & I broke up.I'll tell you.

Finn:No,you don't have it is really personal you don't have to-

Meg:It all started the day before I left New year was 2015.I told Seth that we can still be together even if we were far away from each other,so we started video chatting,talking to each other on Facebook,called each other,writing letters to each other-

Finn:People still write letters?

Hayden:Apparently.

summer came along & Seth and I finished our Senior Year,he told me he was coming over to I took him on a date to that italian restyrant, pretty didn't talk to each other throughout the entire when finished eating we went to the park & we stopped at a bench & he told me to sit down cause he had something important to tell me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback,Setting:The Park  
Date:June,13,2015)

Meg:Okay babe what do wanna tell me?

(Seth sits down)

Seth:Look Meg,I think we should brake up.

Meg:What,you're breaking up with me?! Why? What did I ever do to you?!

Seth:Babe,you didn't do anything 's just that,I don't wanna be in this long distance relationship thing anymore.I'm a wreck without you!Please comeback to New York with 'll move into a little shoebox apartment 'll get 'll have our kids!We'll grow old together!Please come back to me!

Meg:I love to Seth,but I love my new life here!

Seth:So your choosing Lima over me! Is that it?!

Meg:No,don't take this wrong way.

Seth:Fine! Have it your way!See if I care!

(Seth gets up to leave)

Meg:Wait!

(She grabs his arm & they hug each other)

Meg:I love you Seth.I really don't brake up with,we can make this work out together.

Seth:I love you too Meg...

(But he lets go for her)

Seth:But,I can't do this anymore.

(Seth turns around and starts walking away,but he turns around and gives Meg one last kiss)

Seth:Goodbye Megan Valentine.

(He turns around and he starts to walk away from her,and suddenly it starts to rain & sad music starts playing in the background)

(Setting:The Valentine's House)

(Meg enters the house soaking wet,then she slides down the door,& a tear rolls down her face)

:Meggy!How did the date go?

(She burrys her face in the palms of her hands & crys)

:Meg?

(Mr & Mrs Valentine,and Anna walk toward her)

Anna:Meg?What's wrong?

(Meg looks up at them)

Meg:S-S-S-Seth b-b-b-broke up with me.H-h-h-he couldn't handle a long distance realtionship anymore.

(Anna run over to Meg & hugs her sister tight & Meg crys in her arms,then their parents join in the hug)

Anna:That jerk!

:Look it wasn't ment to be.

:Your father is right 't worry,you'll find your true love one day.

(End of Flashback)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:Teacher's Lounge  
Date:Still September,1,2019)

Meg:And that's pretty much what happened.

(Alice,Elise,Rachel & Hayden start crying)

Hayden:That was s-s-s-so t-t-tragic.

Elise:Why must couples break up because of a long distance relationship?

(Rachel walks up to Meg & hugs her)

Rachel:It's gonna be okay.

Meg:Guys.I'm okay 's over.I moved on,I'm still waiting for that special man that's fits me just right.

(Principal Figgins & Robert enter the room)

Figgins:And this is the oh,Megan.I see you already made some this is Robert Harris your other new is our new History teacher.

Alice:Robert?

Robert:Alice?

Hayden:Oh no not this again!

Elise:You guys were boyfriend & girlfriend too?

Alice:Yes.

Rachel:What happened?

(Then bell rings)

Figgins:Well that's first guys get to your classes.

(Everyone exits,except for Meg & Figgins)

Figgins:Megan? Do you want to finish the tour?

Meg:No,we'll continue it later.

Figgins:Okay,I'll see you later.

(Figgins leaves the room,then the music for "Hopelessly Devoted To You" starts playing in the background)

"Hopelessly Devoted To You"  
From Grease (I love this song)

Meg:Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry,  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you  
I'm Hopelessly Devoted To You

But now there's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly Devoted To You  
Hopelessly Devoted To You

I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my heart aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let him go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

(Commerical Break)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:Hey it took me so long to get Pilot:Part 2 I didn't post another chapter last week.I will post a new one tomorrow.I included some of the submitted 't worry the one's that weren't,will be in the next please leave a review/comment (depending which website your on right now),you can tell me which character you like,if you already have some ships,more song suggestions,and if your character is in the story feel free to criticize or ! 


	5. Pilot (Part 3)

(Setting:The hallways of WMHS,After 4th Period,we see Meg walking down the hall Finn walks up to her.)

Finn:Hey!

Meg:Hey.

Finn:Where are you going?

Meg:The bathroom,I gotta go take a wazz.

Finn:What does the word "wazz" even mean?

(Meg whisper into his ear)

Finn:Eww... .Look,I should of said this 4 Periods ago,but I'm really sorry about what happened to you & Seth.

Meg:Don't worry it's cool.

Finn:I know you still love him.

Meg:No! I'm done with him,okay! It's over now! He's gonna get married & he's gonna be happy.

Finn:Meg,I know how you feel & I broke up like 3 or 4 times,& I always got jealous when she got a new boyfriend,but look at us the same thing will happen to you.

Meg:No,that's completely different. Did she get engaged like 3 or 4 times?

Finn:Well I proposed to her this one time during our Senior Year and-

Meg:WAIT! You guys were like 17 or 18,& you were engaged!

Finn:It's a long ,let's take this school's old show choir teacher Will Shuester & the school's old guidence consulor Emma Phillsbury for example-

Meg:Finn,no more though Seth is engaged now,we can still be friends.

Finn:Sorry,I was just trying to are you gonna be okay with you & Seth becoming (He air quotes)  
"just friends?"

Meg:Yeah,I the way how was my sister?

Finn:Okay,here is what happened...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(Flashback,Setting:Finn's Classroom (Remember he is an English Teacher),4 periods writes on the board "Welcome Freshman")

Finn:Okay kids let's-

(He turns around & see's the class gone are throwing paper airplanes,pencils,talking to each other,on their phones,but Anna sits quietly,with her hands on her desk ready to learn,Finn looks at her & smirks at her)

(End of Flashback)  
XXXXXXXXXXX

(Setting:Back in the hallways of WMHS)

Finn:When you said she was quite you were not barley said anything throughout the entire period.

Meg:Yeah,she doesn't speak unless if she is spoken too,but that's my Anna for you.

(The bell rings & it's the beginging of 5th Period)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Setting:WMHS Cafeteria,two girls are paying for their lunch,then Jonathan runs up to them)

Jonathan(In a seductive voice):Hello ladies.

Girls:Ugh...

(They push him,then they flip their hair at him & leave,then Anna enters & gets on the lunch line,she sees Jonathan but she looks away & pretends that he isn't there)

Jonathan:Hey Anna.

(Anna still pretends not to see him,then the lunch lady put the food on her tray then Anna hands her the money & walks away,but Jonathan follows her)

Jonathan:Come on Annie,I said 't be rude.

(Anna looks annoyed & she turns to Jonathan

Anna:Leave me alone.

Jonathan:You really shouldn't have said that.

(Anna continues to walk away,but Jonathan still follows her)

Jonathan:Why are you walking away from me? Are you a lesbian or something?

(Anna turns to him still looking annoyed)

Anna:I said leave me alone.

Jonathan:I won't leave you alone until we-

(Anna looks angry,she turns to him & slaps him in the face)

Anna:Go find someone else to have sex with you manwhore!

(Then she runs away from him,then she slows down a bit,she looks over her shoulders,Jonathan isn't following her anymore,then she sees an empty table & sits down)

(The camera panels over to another table and we see an African American girl (Zena) sitting at a table alone eating her lunch,then she looks up & she sees Anna alone at a table)

Zena(Voice Over):I guess my luck is beginning to turn.

(She get up & walks over to Anna's table and sees her looking down at her lunch,then she sits down)

Zena(Voice Over):Okay Zena,act only got one shot at this.

Zena:Hey!

(Anna gets strartled & jumps)

Anna:Ahhhhhhh!

Zena:Sorry.I didn't mean to scare you.

Anna:I-I-It's okay,I'm Anna Valentine.I'm a Freahman

Zena:I'm Zena McKenzie.I'm a Freshman too.

(Then Audrianna,Ellie,Jay,& a girl with dark chocolate hair and the lightest green eyes and has a light fusing of freckles across her nose (Ashlyn))

Audrianna & Jay:Hey Anna!

Zena:Oh,you guys are her friends.

(Jay looks longing into Zena's eyes,then romantic music plays)

Anna:Audrianna & Jay,well...

(Jay runs up to Zena & shakes her hand)

Jay:I-I-I-I-I'm Jay Donaldson!

Audrianna:And I'm Audrianna Ross,and I guess you can say wwe're friends with Anna.

Anna:Yeah,I guess.

Zena:Nice to meet you.I'm Zena McKenzie.

most loveliest,name I ever heard.

Zena:Why,thank such a sweetheart!

(Jay smiles shyly and his cheeks turn red)

Anna:By the way,who is your friend?

(Ashlyn turns her head to the camera)

Ashlyn(To the audience):Finally,someone knows I'm in this scene.

Jay:Oh,this is Ashlyn Fallon.I had art class with during period ,this is Anna Valentine.

(Ashlyn gives Anna a warm and friendly smile)

Ashlyn:Hi.

(Anna waves at her and smiles back,then we see Dallas & Ellie rolling/walking up to them)

Dallas & Ellie:Hey Anna!

Anna:Dallas.

Zena:Oooo...Anna,is this your boyfriend?

Anna&Dallas:No no no no no...

(Anna and Dallas at the same time)

Anna:He's not my boyfriend.

Dallas:She's not my girlfriend.

Anna:We just ran into each other in the hallway.

(Zena turns to Ellie)

Zena(To Ellie):Then are you his boyfriend?

Ellie:No,no, 're just friends.

(Then Anna sees a penny on the ground)

Anna(Voice Over)Oh,lucky penny.

(She bends down to grab it,then suddenly Jonathan comes around and smacks her butt,then Anna jolts back up)

Anna:Ow!

(She turns around and sees Jonathan and gives him a dirty look)

Dallas & Ellie:Jonathan!

Ashlyn:Hey dude it's not polite to hit a lady!

Zena:Yeah,who do you think you are?

Jonathan:Sorry,I was just playing around with her.

Jay:That wasn't playing was sexual harassment!

Jonathan:What did you just say to me!

Jay:N-n-n-nothing.

Dallas:Look Jonathan.I know you wanna sit with me,but please be nice.

Jonathan:Okay Dal.

(Then he sits down next to Anna and comes in-between looks at Anna's locket (Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Anna wears a silver heart shaped locket,it plays a big role in Anna's part of the story))

Audrianna:That's a really pretty necklace Anna.

Anna:Really?

Audrianna:Yes!

Anna:Thank you,it was my mother's.

Jay:Wait...Was?

Zena:What do you mean "was?"

(Everyone leans foward anxiously waiting)

Anna:Um...uh...

Jonathan:Come on Anna spit it out!

Anna:My parents are dead! There I said!

(Everyone looks shocked)

Jonathan:Oh my god what happened?

Anna:They both died in a car accident a week after I turned fourteen.I found this locket in my mom's jewlery box when my sister and I were cleaning out their room,and I never took it off,ever since then.

Zena:I'm so sorry.

Audrianna:Hey,your not the only one.I lost my parents,Andrea and Victor,in car accident too,but don't worry I was seven at that time.

Ellie:I lost my mum,Amanda,and my sister,Georgia in car accident two years ago.I was with them during the accident,but I surrivied.I got paralyzed from the waist down and that's why I'm left in this wheelchair.

Jay:My mom died my dad hates treats me like I'm trash,but I don't know why he hates me?

Dallas:My parents aren't dead,but my mother ran away one night when I was twelve,she didn't leave me note or anything telling me dad is kind of busy,but I still have my brother,Nick,but sometimes I feel alone.

Ashlyn:Mine aren't rich,but when my dad left me and my mom alone,we all broken and poor but my mom makes a decent amount and here we are now.

Zena:My dad use to beat my mom,he's in jail it's just me,my mom,and my grandpa,but sometimes I wish I had a better father.

Audrianna:See Anna,most of us here are going through the same thing.

Anna:Thanks guys.

Zena:By the way is anyone taking care of you?

,but everyone cals her "Meg."

Ellie:Is she nice to you? I have sisters and they can be such a pain,and we don't really get along that much.

Audrianna(To Ellie):Tell me about,my sisters,Danielle and Stephanie,argue alot a d tey can be pretty annoying once in awhile,but we always have each others backs.

Anna:Don't worry,she's a great 's also a new subsitute teacher here at McKinnley.

Jonathan:Cool.

Matt's voice:Hey faggot!

(They all look around)

Audrianna:Okay,who the hell said that?

Karen's Voice:Hey Jay-Jay the Gay Plane!

Jay:Okay.I'm not gay!

Jamie's Voice:Loser!

(Then they see a blonde girl with blue eyes (Jamie),another blonde girl with light blue eyes (Karen),and a blonde boy,with light blue eyes (Matt),picking on a boy with dark blonde hair that he likes to spike into a fohawk, he has blue eyes that seem to stand out more than anything, he is 5'11, he is lean, he has pale that burns easily, he has bags under his eyes from smiling so much(James).)

Ashlyn:Who are they?

Ellie:Them,you guys know how in like movies that are set in a high school they have these popular kids that always pick on underdogs.

Jay:Yeah.

Ellie:Well we have them too.

Dallas:The blonde girl that looks like Alison from Pretty Little Liars is Jamie Lewis.

Jonathan:You watch Pretty Little Liars?

Dallas:Uh... ,the other blonde girl Caroline Forbes from The Vampire Diaries is Karen Smith and the blonde guy who looks like Matt Donovan from The Vampire Diaries is Matt Williams,Karen's boyfriend.

Ellie:Jamie & Karen are on our school's cheerleading team "The Cheerios" and Matt is on he football wants to be the Quaterback.

Jonathan:You watch The Vampire Diaries Dal?

Dallas:I do not watch The Vampire Diaries or Pretty Little Liars!

Audrianna:Matt is kind of cute.

Ellie:Don't let his cuteness fool you love.

Ashlyn:How come no one is helping that poor kid?

Jonathan:Everyone is scared of don't wanna mess with them!

Ashlyn:Well,I'm gonna stop them.

(Ellie grabs Ashlyn's arm)

Ellie:Don't do it,you'll die!

(Ashlyn pulls her arm away from Ellie)

Ashlyn:Hey,we gotta do what's right.

(Then she leaves the table)

Audrianna:I'm going with her.

Zena:Me too.

(Audrianna and Zena leave)

Jonathan:Girls wait...

(He gets up and runs after them)

Jonathan:You guys need male dominance to fight!

(Ellie turns her head to the camera)

Ellie(To the audience):What a hypocrite!

(Dallas goes up to Jay and grabs his arm)

Dallas:Come on...um...what's your name?

Jay:Jay Donaldson.

Dallas:Well in that case,come on need geek and nerd power!

Jay:Yeah!

(They run from the table)

Ellie:Come on Anna.

(Ellie grabs Anna's hand and the rush over to the scene)

James:Leave me alone please!

(Ashlyn,Audrianna,Zena,Jonathan,Dallas,Jay,Ellie,and Anna arrive)

Ashlyn:Hey leave that kid alone you d-bags!

Jamie:Aww...Johnny Gayer,Dufus,Little Miss London,and their friend the tiny-tot freshmen are here to save the loser gayward!

(Jamie,Karen,and Matt laugh)

Matt:I don't like you, you don't like me, but you need to admit this, I'm cool and popular, you are a loser, go away!

Karen:Hello,I don't know if you know me, oh wait, I'm the most popular girl in this school, so yeah you did heard about me, so what were we talking about? Oh, you never mess up with me, omg but you will have such a bad year. Have a great day, loser!

(She blows a kiss at them)

(Matt grabs James' shirt collar and Jamie,Matt,and Karen are about to leave)

Audrianna:Hey,we aren't finished with you guys.

Jay:Yeah put that kid down.

Karen:Ooooo...we're so scared.

(Matt puts his arm around his girlfriend,Karen)

Matt:Yeah babe,they're making me shake.

Dallas:You heard us,put him down now!

Jamie:Or what?

Dallas:Or...umm...uh...

Jamie:And I thought you were suppose to be smart!

Jonathan:Hey that's not-

Matt:Shut up Johnny!

Ellie:You can't speak to him that way!

(Jamie looks at at Anna and Anna looks back at her)

Jamie:Hey kid! You're a quiet one aren't you?

(Anna ignores her and stays quite,but she looks scared)

Karen:Jamie,I think you scared the little baby!

Anna(mumbling):I'm not a baby.

Karen:What was that?

Matt:Sorry we couldn't hear you because you were mumbling you quite little loser baby!

(Jamie walks up to her and touches her locket)

Jamie:And what a hideous locket!

Audrianna:Hey,that was her mothers' locket! Her parents died in a car guys should be ashamed of yourselves!

Karen:So she got that ugly necklace from so dead lady?

Matt:Yeah,who the hell cares?

Karen&Jamie:Later!

(They flip their hair and are about to leave,Audrianna looks angry,she see a textbook on a table and throws it at ,Karen,and Matt look back)

Karen:So that's how it's gonna be,huh?

Jamie:You know you really shouldn't have done that.

Audrianna:Please don't hurt me!

(They all gulp)

Karen:Take them out babe!

(Matt drops James next to a trashcan and attacks Ashlyn,Audrianna,Zena,Jonathan,Dallas,& he body slams them against James and they knock over the and Anna look is about to approch Anna,but Ellie rolls infront of him)

Ellie:If you hurt her,you hurt me!

maybe a junior here,but at least we can walk crippled!

(Matt throws Ellie put of her wheelchair)

Ellie:Woah!

Matt:Now time to take you out Little Orphan Annie!

Anna:No!No!Please!

(Anna throws her arms across her face as Matt is about to throw his fist at her,but Jonathan gets up,stands infront of Anna and Jonathan gets punched in the face)

Anna:Jonathan!

Finn's Voice:Hey!

(Then we see Finn running towards them with a boy,he He's 5'7 and has a lean body. He has tan skin and blue eyes. He has short blonde hair spiked up. He weighs 135 lbs (Maxx).)

Jamie:Oh,no it's !

Matt:And the brother of the homo!

Karen:Quick,run!

(They are about to run but Maxx and Finn stands infront of them)

Maxx:You guys aren't going anywhere.

Karen(Whispering to Jamie):Jamie seduce him.

(Jamie walks up to Maxx slowly,she blinks her eyes and looks at deep into his pulls her body close to his)

Jamie:Hey Maxxi.

(Then she lets two of her fingers walk on his shoulder)

Jamie:I don't have any plans tonight but can I crash by your place and we can-

(Maxx pushes Jamie's hand aside)

Maxx:No Jamie!

Jamie:Why,we're all friends here aren't we?

Maxx:I'm not friends with people who pick in my little brother.

Karen:But weren't you guys adopted?

Matt:Yeah!You guys have no real family!

Finn:Matt! Jamie! Karen! Go to the Principle Figgins' office now!

(Karen gets on her knees)

Karen:No! Please ! Give us another chance,we'll behave!

Finn:No! Now get over to office or I'll call security!

(Karen gets up,Matt and Jamie go up to her and start to walk away)

Matt:I can't believe that goody two-shoes Maxx is going to be the new Quaterback!

Karen:I know he makes me wanna barf!

Jamie:If anyone should be Quaterback,it should be you Matt!

(Then they exit,Finn & Maxx walks up to James,Ashlyn,Audrianna,Zena,Jonathan,Dallas,& help him get up)

Finn:Are you guys okay?

Zena:I think so.

(Then the camera panels over to James and Maxx)

Maxx:James are you okay.

(A tear rolls down James' face he and nods)

Maxx:Hey...

(Maxx places his finger under James' chin and lift his head up,and wipes his tears)

Maxx:I'll always be here for you.

(James smiles at him,and nods)

James:Okay.

(Then the camera panels over to Jonathan and is shown rubbing his left cheek)

Anna:Jonathan are you okay?

Jonathan:Yeah,I'm fine.

Anna:Why did you do that?

Jonathan:Hey...

(He nudges her)

Jonathan:Nobody puts Baby in the corner.

Anna:Well then...

(She nudges him back)

Anna:Right back at ya Johnny Castle.

(Finn runs up to them)

Finn:Jonathan, you guys okay?

Anna:Yeah.

Jonathan:We're fine .

(Then Finn half smirks at Anna,and she shyly smirks back at him)

Anna(voice over):Why does he keep on smiling at me?

(Then the camera pannels over to Ellie who is lying on the ground trying to get to her wheelchair)

Finn:Ellie!

(He runs to her)

Finn:Hang on kiddo.

(Finn picks her up and carries her in his arms)

Finn:Maxx!

(Maxx runs over to Finn and Ellie)

Maxx:Yes.

Finn:Hold her wheel chair for me.

(Maxx goes to Ellie's wheel chair and hold the handle bars and Finn places Ellie safe into her wheel chair)

Ellie:Thanks .

Finn:Later guys!

(Then Finn leaves)

All:Bye !

Audrianna:Let's go back to our table guys.

(Then Audrianna looks at James and Maxx)

Audrianna(To Maxx and James)You guys can come with us if you want too.

(Then everyone including Maxx and James goes back to the table and they sit down)

(Maxx looks at Ellie)

Maxx:Hi.

(Ellie looks at him)

Ellie:Oh,hi me!Oh,hi!

Maxx:Your british?

Ellie:Why,yes I am.

Maxx:My brother,James' is british too.I'm Maxx McMahn.I'm a junior.I'm also on the football team.

Ellie:I'm Ellie Summers.I'm a junior here too.

James:I wanna thank you guys for saving me!

Dallas:Hey,no sweat!

Zena:By the way about what Matt,Karen,and Jamie said,are you guys really adopted?

James:Yeah we are.I was born in London, abandoned at infancy at a police station,but then I got adopted by Pilar and Herman Gonzalez when I was four.

Maxx:And my parents died in a car accident when I was two,and I was put into a foster care,but the foster parents were very abusive and didn't care about me at left me alone and made me starve.I nearly died from starvation,buy luckily I was saved by the State and they took me I was adopted by Pilar and Herman when I was three.

James:I wish my birth parents chould of gave me something to remeber them by after they left me.

(Then James turns to Anna and looks at her locket)

James(To Anna):Like that really pretty locket you have.

Anna:Thanks.

Maxx:By the way,who are you guys.

Ellie:Oh this is...

(The camera panels over to Jonathan)

Ellie:Jonathan Mayer...

(Then it pannels over to Dallas)

Ellie:Dallas Moor...

(Then it pannels over to Jay)

Ellie:Jay Donaldson...

(Then it pannels over to Audrianna)

Ellie:Audrianna Ross...

James(Voice Over):She kind of looks like Dove Cameron.

(Then it pannels over to Ashlyn)

Ellie:Ashlyn Fallon...

(Then it pannels over to Zena)

Ellie:Zena McKenzie...

(Then it pannels over to Anna)

Ellie:And Anna Valentine.

James:Guys,I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

(Commmerical Break)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry that I took so long,my parents grounded me from & Glee Wiki for 2 weeks,but I'm back now! I also edited Pilot Part 1 & Part ,and I got a message from the creator of Hayden Foster,Hayden is now in ,if your OCs are out of character,please let me review/comment.

I'm also making changes to Jamie's Story:Jamie was actually 's birth mother,Veronica White (She is played by Teri Polo,you guys might know her as Stef from "The Foster")might know Teri as was raped when she was she was preganant with the baby she decided to give her up for adoption,which was very hard for was soon adopted by Ian Lewis,an alcholic man and his wife Anne was physically and sexually abused by Ian and she did everything she could to save Jamie from her terrible one day Ian came home drunk and he beat Anne tried to rape her but she kept on fighting Ian pulled out a knife and stabed her multiple times killing her,Jamie saw the whole threated to kill Jamie if she told anyone what he did to and Jamie doesn't know that she is adopted.

I also have so information on Seth's mother's name is Minne Carter (She is played by Kristen Bell,Kristen also plays Veronica Mars and she does the voice for Princess Anna in Frozen) she is a preschool teacher back in New York (She won't make an appearence in the series until Season 2).Seth also has a brother named Austin (he is played by Zac Efron's real-life brother,Dylan Efron,his singing voice is Maroon 5's Adam Levine)who is the same age as Anna (He also won't be in the series until Season 2).Seth's father is also in the military,he doesn't come home very much and is only mentioned in the series.

I also started a poll question:

Which One Of The Guys Do You Think Should Date Anna?:

*Dallas

*Matt

*Jay

*Maxx

*Jonathan


End file.
